Keep Out
by Mimi-The-Epic
Summary: Carli and Phoenix, two average Japanese girls, live pretty average lives. They work average jobs, and live in an average apartment. But all this changes when they meet two unique men
1. Chapter 1

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 1

"You piss me off!"

"Mmm-hmm. Keep it comin. I`ve got all day."

"You`re scum! Nothing more than a flea!"

"Ooh, yes, wonderful~"

I sighed.

"_Not this again..._"I thought, watching the two men fight.

Every day, there they were, either beating the shit out of each other, or just yelling...

The angry one was blonde, with brown eyes. He wore, like always, a bartender`s suit.

But the more relaxed one had dark hair, and brick red eyes. A simple attire of black jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, and a coat with fur trim was enough for him.

"Oh, Shizu-Chan, could we continue this later? I`ve grown bored~"The dark-haired one sighed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"You bastard! I`ll-"The blonde started

"You`ll what? Kill me? Oh, Shizu-Chan, you`ve been saying that for so long, and yet...here I am, completely intact~"The other laughed.

I sighed.

Oh, wait, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I do that alot...Anyway.

My name is Carli Kumade, and I just recently moved to Ikebukuro.

I`m 21 years old, and currently work a very miserable job at a coffee shop.

I have a average apartment, I make an average amount of money, and I have a pretty average life.

The sheer boringness of it all was enough to make me go break up the fight, just to see what would happen.

"Well, here goes everything."I sighed, walking across the street to where the argument took place.

"Hmm? Oh, Shizu-Chan, look~"The raven haired one pointed at me.

"Yeah? So what?"The bartender adjusted his sunglasses.

"Hello~"The other smiled deviously at me.

"Hey."I said.

"What the hell do you want?"The blonde scoffed.

"Look, you two disturb my walk home every day, so I have a right to know who you guys are."I said simply, preparing for the worst.

"Why, of course. I am Izaya Orihara. It`s a pleasure~"The dark-haired one said politely.

"Carli Kumade, and the pleasure is all mine"I smiled.

I turned to the other one.

"Why the hell should I tell you my name?"He raised an eyebrow.

"Because!"I snapped.

"Oooh~"Izaya grinned.

"Every day, it`s 'Flea' this, and 'Pissed off' that! I can never hear my music over your incompitent screaming!"I exclaimed in anger.

"You wanna say that again?"The blonde growled, grabbing onto a roadsign.

The thick metal crumbled like aluminum foil in his hand.

"I wouldn`t have to say it again if you`d pay attention!"I snarled

He pulled the sign, post and all, out of the ground.

"What are you gonna do with that? Hit me? C`mon now, , not even you would hit a defenceless little girl."I said slyly.

"Oh Shizu-Chan, she does have a point~"Izaya butted in.

"Stay out of it!"The one who was radiating anger barked, shooting a dirty look at Izaya.

"Now, tell me your name, please!"I demanded as politely as possible.

"...Shizuo Heiwajima."He said sourly, throwing the roadsign to the ground.

"Good. Now we all know each other."I smiled.

"Yes, indeed~"Izaya smirked.

"Whatever."Shizuo scoffed, lighting a cigarette.

"A smoker. Wonderful."I scowled.

"If you have a problem with that, then go away."He sighed.

"I never said I had a problem with it, if you were listening, which I doubt you were."I sighed.

"I`d stop talking if I were you."Shizuo said, staring menacingly at me.

"Oh Shizu-Chan, must you threaten our new friend?"Izaya sighed.

"Shizu-Chan?"I snickered.

Shizuo glared at me.

I stifled my laugher, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Carli!"

We all turned in the direction of the call.

A girl was running twords us.

"Hey, Phoenix!"I smiled

She stopped, grinning.

Phoenix was a transfer student from America, conveinently sent to Ikebukuro.

She was, like me, 21 years old. So, she wasn`t exactly here as a transfer student anymore, but as a roomate to me.

"Who are your friends?"She asked, looking at Izaya and Shizuo.

Izaya stepped forward, a mischevous grin on his face.

"I am Izaya Orihara~"He said, watching her blush at the sound of his voice.

"Phoenix..."She said in awe, her cheeks burning.

I smirked, then looked at Shizuo.

"What?" He scoffed

"Introduce yourself!"I exclaimed

"Ooh~"Izaya waited for Shizuo to hit me with something.

Shizuo glared at me for a moment, then muttered something to himself.

"Shizuo Heiwajima."He scowled, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Well, aren`t you bitter?"Phoenix frowned, taking an almost immediate disliking to the bartender.

"Shut up!"He growled

"Hey! So, how about we all get to know each other over some food? I`m staved!"I broke up the fight before it began.

"Oooh, Sounds fun~"Izaya said.

"Sure!"Phoenix smiled, managing to take her eyes off Izaya for a a moment.

"Whatever."Shizuo muttered, stomping his cigarette out.

"Good! Let`s get going!"I smiled.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 2

We walked to a small diner, Izaya and Shizuo exchanging threatening glances the entire time.

Phoenix flung herself into one side of the booth, and before I could sit next to her, Izaya slid into the seat, grinning at her.

She blushed, smiling nervously.

"_Okay, then.._"I thought, sliding in next to Shizuo.

The waitress fluttered over to us, smiling brightly.

"Oh, are you guys on a double date or something?"She asked sweetly.

"Um-"I started

"You could say that~"Izaya grinned, glancing at me and Shizuo.

"Oh! Well, what can I get you guys today?"She asked bubbily.

After taking our orders, and making a comment about how cute of a couple Izaya and Phoenix were, she walked off.

"Phoenix?"I looked at her face, which was red in embarassment.

Izaya smirked.

"So, Phoenix-Chan, how long have you lived in Ikebukuro~?"He asked, messing with the fabric edge of the menu in front of him.

"Oh! I um..."She stammered, trying to find the words.

"Four years."I said for her.

"Yeah"She nodded, shooting a 'thank you' glance at me.

Then, there was an awkward silence.

"So, um, are you a bartender, or do you just dress like that everyday?"I asked, looking at Shizuo.

Before he could answer, Izaya cut in.

"Shizu-Chan got fired ages ago~"He said slyly, grinning at Shizuo, who growled.

"Shut up!"He exclaimed.

I sighed, flagging down the waitress.

"We`re gonna need this to go."I said.

She nodded, and returned with two styrafoam boxes.

Me and Phoenix finished collecting our food right as a chair flew across the room, hitting Izaya right in the face.

"See ya guys around!"I waved, leading Phoenix out the door.

"Oh, Shizu-Chan, look what you did~"Izaya frowned, watching us through the many plate glass windows.

"YOU DAMN PARASITE!"Shizuo roared, chucking a table at Izaya.

Meanwhile...

"Your cheeks are still red...thinking about Izaya?"I teased, grinning at Phoenix

She squealed, blushing even deeper.

"O-of course not!"She exclaimed, shaking her head.

I laughed.

"I dunno...you were acting pretty nervous..."I trailed off.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"She squeaked.

"C`mon Phoenix...you can`t lie to me."I grinned mischeviously.

"Well, what about you? You were getting pretty friendly with Shizuo!"She said, crossing her arms.

I blushed.

"Was not!"I scoffed.

"Were too!"She retorted.

"I was not!"I insisted, lunging at her.

She turned, and started to run down the street, laughing.

"Come back here! Phoenix!"I called, chasing after her.

I grabbed the hood of her sweatshirt, and we both fell to the ground, laughing.

"Phoenix loves Izay-aaa~"I sang, standing up.

"Carli loves Shiz-uooo~"She sang in responce, also getting to her feet.

Mew~

"Hmm?"We both turned around, to find a small grey cat looking up at us with big eyes.

"Hi!"I kneeled down, and picked the cat up, smiling.

It looked healthy for a stray-actually, a little too healthy...

"A kitty!"Phoenix gasped, looking at it.

It looked up at her, and meowed.

She gasped.

"SOOO CUUTTEEE!"She squealed.

I looked around.

There were no houses for a few more blocks...

I climbed to my feet, still holding the kitten.

"You can come home with us, k?"I smiled warmly, tucking the cat into my sweatshirt.

"Yay! We have a kitty!"Phoenix enthused, throwing her arms into the air.

I smiled at her.

"What are we gonna name her?"She asked edgarly.

I looked at the cat.

Meow~!

"Benehime."I smiled.

"Such a pretty name!"Phoenix gushed, petting the cat.

Plip...plip...ksshhhh

It began to pour right on our heads.

"C`mon, let`s go!"I put my hood up, and raced twords the apartment building we lived in, holding onto the cat.

"Wait up!"Phoenix called, chasing after me.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 3

"Who`s a precious little kitty? That`s right! You are!"Ploenix gushed, hugging Benehime tightly.

I chuckled.

"We haven`t had her for more than a few hours, and you two are already inseperable"I smiled, looking at them.

"How could I not love such an adorable little kitty?"Phoenix cooed, rubbing the cat against her face.

"Dammit...we`re out of bread..."I sighed, closing the cabinet.

"Oh? Want me to go get more?"She offered, standing up.

"That`d be great."I smiled.

She sat Benehime down on the couch, and grabbed her coat.

"Bye!"She said, closing the door behind her.

"Oh~~And, she`s gone."I sighed.

Bzzzzzz...Bzzzzzz

"Huh?"I glanced into the living room.

Phoenix`s phone sat on the coffee table, vibrating.

I looked at the number on the screen.

"Unknown caller, huh?"I flipped the top open.

"Hello?"I waited for a responce.

"Oh, well it appears I`ve called the wrong number~"

"_I know that voice..._"I thought.

"What the-Izaya Orihara?"I exclaimed

"Ah~! So I have the right number after all~"He said cheerfully.

"What do you want? And, how did you get this number?"I asked, sitting on the couch.

"What do i want~? Well, I want to talk to Phoenix-Chan, of course~"He said

"Okay, that answers one question..."I muttered.

"As for how I got her number...Well, that`s my secret~"He said mischeivously.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Is she availible to talk~?"He asked

"Maybe..."I said cautiously.

"Oh, come on, Carli-Chan~"He pouted.

I sighed.

"_Chan? I barely know you..._"I thought

"She just left for the store."I said.

"Awww~"He said sadly.

"I`ll tell her you called."I assured.

"Okay~"He said, hanging up.

"_I wonder how he got her number.._"I thought, glancing out the window.

It was still pouring.

"Poor Phoenix...I sent her outside in that.."I frowned, feeling bad.

Meanwhile...

Phoenix skipped home, humming cheerfully.

She suddenly stopped.

"_Footsteps..._"She thought, daring to look back.

Right as she turned around, a baseball bat made contact with her head, knocking her out.

Later...

I was awakened from my nap by the sound of Phoenix`s phone ringing.

"Phoenix!"I called groggily, rubbing my eyes.

No response.

I muttered to myself, and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"I yawned.

"Hey"An unfarmiliar voice said eerily.

"Who is this?"I asked, going into panic mode.

"That`s for me to know, and for you to never find out. Look, let`s get to the business at hand. We`ve got your friend"

The words made my blood run cold.

"What are you talking about?"I exclaimed

"Let her have it"He said coldly

CRAK!

Phoenix screamed in the background.

"You bastard!"I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

"Now that you know I`m serious, you`re going to bring every computer you own here. And if there`s one short of 5...we kill you and your friend. Goodbye."

The phone clicked, and the hang-up tone blared in my ear.

I quickly went to the call history, and dialed the number Izaya had called from.

It rung for a while, but then the line clicked to life.

"Hello~?"His mischeivious voice asked

"Phoenix is in trouble!"I exclaimed

"What happened~?"His tone changed slightly

"I don`t know...Someone just called me saying they have her...he told me to bring all my computers to him, but I don`t have any-"I started

"Carli-Chan, don`t lie to me~"I could picture him right now, a grin on his face.

"Okay, I do have some laptops...Anyway, will you help me find Phoenix before they kill her?"I asked.

"I barely know Phoenix-Chan, but she`s already my favorite human~"He trailed off

"Is that a yes?"I began to get irritated.

There was a silence after that.

"Where would you like me to meet you~?"He finally asked

"The park"I said, my heart pounding.

"I`ll see you there~"He hung up before I could say anything else.

I walked throughout the house, collecting the several computers I had stashed in various hiding places.

"_How the hell did that guy know about my computers?_"I thought, my mind referring to both Izaya and the stranger who had my friend.

I realized I had been standing in the same place for five minutes.

"I`m wasting time!"I exclaimed, shoving the computers into a bag, grabbing my coat, and racing out the door.

I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the rain, and every person in my path.

I was sidetracked when I slid on the wet pavement.

I exclaimed in fear, prepared to hit the ground.

But I stopped falling, and was yanked back upwards.

I turned around.

"Thanks Shizuo!"I said, turning to run again.

"Wait just a god damn minute."He held me by the hood of my sweatshirt.

"I don`t have time for this!"I exclaimed, thrashing around.

"What the hell is going on?"He growled,

"Someone took Phoenix, and I`m on my way to the park to meet Izaya so he can help me trach her down!"I said quickly, still trying to escape.

"Why would you ask that little creep for help?"He exclaimed.

"That`s not the issue right now!"I yelled.

He growled, draping me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!"I exclaimed, slamming my fists against his back.

"Shut up..."He muttered, walking in the direction I had been.

"I really wish you`d put me down..."I sighed.

"Hmm-hmm."He ignored me.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 4

We arrived at the park to find Izaya spinning on the merry-go-round, laughing hysterically.

Shizuo growled, clenching his fists

"If you`re going to throw something, at least put me down first"I sighed.

"Oh, right."He said, setting me down.

"Thanks."I smiled.

"Whatever."He said, walking twords Izaya.

"This is so fun~!"Izaya laughed, not a care in the world.

Shizuo grabbed one of the saftey bars, and the whole thing jerked to an instant stop.

"Aww...Shizu-Chan, why must you always ruin my fun~?"Izaya pouted

"Shut up, you little parasite!"Shizuo barked, attempting to hit Izaya while he was laying down.

"Woah~!"Izaya rolled out of the way, swinging himself off the equitment, and onto his feet.

I grabbed Shizuo`s arm right as he was about to go after Izaya.

"Now is not the time for fighting!"I exclaimed.

"Yeah, Shizu-Chan, our friend may be in danger~"Izaya grinned.

"Have any idea where she might be?"I asked hopefully.

"Of course. You took so long to get here, I had plenty of time to think it through~"He said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Well?"I waited

"You`ll have to follow me~"He grinned, walking away

"Why the hell would I-"Shizuo Started

"C`mon!"I exclaimed, dragging him along with me.

Later...

Izaya finally stopped in the middle of an alley, and turned to me and Shizuo.

"We`re here~!"He sang, guesuring to a metal door on the wall next to him.

"It`s locked pretty tight. I`ll take care of this."Shizuo dropped his cigarette on the ground, prepared to kick the door in.

I stopped him.

"If we do that, then we`ll make too much noise, and they`ll know we`re here. Let ME take care of this."I smiled, pulling a bobby pin out of my hair.

"Hmm?"Shizuo and Izaya tilted their heads.

I kneeled down, and began to mess with the lock.

"You really thing you can-"Shizuo started

"Got it"I said, standing up, and pushing the door open.

"Oooh~"Izaya looked intrigued.

"Well, why are you just standing there?" I scoffed.

"Uh, right."Shizuo said, following me through the door.

Izaya followed close behind, that signature smirk on his face.

We walked down a dimly-lit hallway, until we came to a large room.

There were people all over the place, all of them wearing something yellow.

"Not these guys..."Shizuo growled.

"Hey!"Someone exclaimed, pointing at us.

My heart began to race with adrenaline as everyone looked at us.

"Looks like she showed up after all"A boy grinned, his voice horribly farmiliar.

"You`re the jackass who called me..."I said angrily.

"Yep. Did you bring what I asked for?"He looked at the bag in my hand.

"Yeah, I did..."I trailed off.

Izaya pulled a flickblade out of his pocket.

"But she`s not going to give it to you~"He interjected, stepping in front of me.

"I`m not?"I tilted my head.

"Too bad...Kill her, boys"The guy snapped his fingers, and two guys dragged Phoenix out from a room, bound and gagged.

"Phoenix!"I shouted.

"Looks like we`ll be doing this the hard way"Shizuo growled, stepping forward.

Several people in the room paniced.

He grabbed onto a water cooler-

And picked it up.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 5

"Holy shit!"One of the gang members exclaimed

"People like you PISS ME OFF!"Shizuo roared, chucking the machine at the lead dog.

"Kill her!"He exclaimed before it hit him in the face.

One of the men holding Phoenix pulled a knife out.

SLASH!

He stumbled back, blood pouring from a cut on his chest.

Izaya laughed maniaclly.

"Another exsquisite cut~!"He grinned

Phoenix slammed her foot down on the other guy`s foot, and he groaned in pain, twisting her arm behind her back until there was a loud snap.

Phoenix`s scream was muffled by the cloth in her mouth as she collapsed to the ground.

The man was about to step on her back when he was yanked back, and thrown across the room by Shizuo.

Izaya picked up Phoenix, and ran twords the door.

"Carli-Chan~!"He exclaimed.

I pulled on the man I had pinned`s arm one more time, breaking it, then ran after Izaya.

"Good luck, Shizu-Chan~!"Izaya called before leaving.

"IZAAAYAAA!"Shizuo shouted, throwing several guys off of him.

...

Izaya set Phoenix down, and untied her hands, and took the cloth off of her mouth.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Are you okay, Phoenix-Chan~?"He asked.

"I think my arm is broken."She seethed.

"Let`s take her to the hospital"I suggested.

"Do you really want to pay medical bills~?"Izaya asked, picknig Phoenix up.

"No, not really..."I trailed off.

"Then follow me~"He grinned, walking away.

I sighed, following.

Later...

"Oh Carli-Chan, could you please knock for me? I have my hands full~"Izaya smiled at Phoenix, who blushed.

I stepped forward, and knocked on the door.

A man with brown hair and glasses opened it.

He was dressed in a lab coat.

"Hello."He said.

"Hi."I stepped to the side so Izaya could talk.

"Oh, hi Izaya"He smiled.

"Hello Shinra~"Izaya said politely.

"Whatcha got there?"The man looked at Phoenix.

"Phoenix"She smiled.

"Well, Phoenix, I`m Shinra Kishitani."He smiled back.

"Back to the business at hand. Phoenix-Chan has a broken arm, and we were hoping you could help~"Izaya said.

"Why, of course."Shinra stepped to the side, guesturing for us to come in.

Izaya laid Phoenix on the couch, and I sat in a comfy chair in the corner.

"So, Shinra, where`s Celty~?"Izaya asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"On a job. She should be back soon..."Shinra looked at the door.

"I hate when I`m out of the loop."Phoenix pouted.

"Tell me about it"I sighed.

The door swung open, and a girl walked in.

She was dressed all in black, and wore a motorcycle helmet.

"Ah, there she is now. Hi Celty."Shinra smiled at her.

She threw her helmet to the side angrilly, and I jumped up from my seat, exclaiming in shock.

"Carli-Chan, what`s wrong~?"Izaya asked.

"Yeah, what`s-holy shit..."Phoenix stopped when she saw the woman.

She didn`t have a head.

The only thing on her neck was a mysterious black smoke.

"You`re the headless rider, aren`t you?"I asked.

She pulled out a phone, and began to type.

She held the phone out.

I walked over, and read the screen.

'Is that a problem?'

"No..It`s just, a bit of a surprise..."I said.

'I can imagine.'

"I`m Carli Kumade...what`s your name?"I asked politely, though I was shocked out of my mind.

'Celty Sturluson.'

"Nice to meet you."I smiled.

'As to you'

"Well, you make friends quickly."Shinra chuckled, adjusting his glasses.

"Heh, yeah.."I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Phoenix-Chan, why don`t you introduce yourself~?"Izaya asked, leaning on the counter.

Phoenix looked at Celty.

"Um...Hi..."She said nervously.

Celty waved.

"Well, now that we all know each other, let`s get you fixed up."Shinra smiled at Phoenix.

"Oh, sure."She said, sitting up.

"So...you uh, don`t have a head...what`s that like?"I asked, trying not to stare at Celty`s neck too much.

'Well, I`ve never had a head, so I don`t have a lot to compare to'

"Oh, right, heh..."I chuckled awkwardly.

'So, you`re friends with Izaya?'

"Oh, yeah. We met the other day..."I nodded.

'I see.'

"Ow! Careful!"Phoenix seethed as Shinra wrapped her arm in bandages.

"Sorry!"He said apologetically.

"I hate this..."Phoenix complained.

"So I`m guessing you two have met Shizuo, too?"Shinra said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah"Phoenix said boredly.

"Of course."I smiled warmly.

"Oh...I forgot all about Shizu-Chan~"Izaya said, not really caring.

"What? You left him there?"I exclaimed.

"It seems I did~"He smirked.

"We gotta go get him!"I said, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Calm down, Carli-Chan. If I didn`t know any better, I`d think you actually cared about Shizu-Chan~"He grinned at me.

I blushed.

"He`s a nice guy..."I trailed off.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Shizuo."Shinra laughed.

I picked up an empty coffee mug, and threw it at him.

It shattered against his face, and he fell off the couch.

"How are you feeling, Phoenix-Chan~?"Izaya asked, glancing at Phoenix.

She blushed.

"Good."She smiled.

Things were beginning to get interesting.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 6

We returned home soon after that, and resumed our normal lives.

Phoenix sat on the couch, flipping through channels on the tv.

"800 stations...nothing on."She scowled.

I sat next to her, messing with one of my laptops.

"So, what did they want with your computers?"She asked, looking at me.

"I dunno."I shrugged, pretending not to know.

"Okay, then."She sighed, dropping it.

"You hungry?"I offered, closing the computer.

"A sandwich would be nice."She smiled.

"I`m on it."I threw myself to my feet, and walked to the kitchen.

"Peanut butter jelly, please!"I called

"Sure thing"I said, yanking the cabinet open, and un-hinging the door.

"Woah!"She exclaimed, watching me stare at the cabinet door that was now in my hand.

"I...I did that?"I said in awe.

Bzzzzz Bzzzzzz

Phoenix flipped the phone open.

"Konnichiwa?"She said, proud of the progress she`d made on learning Japanese.

"Phoenix-Chan~"The voice made her cheeks burn

"I-Izaya!"She smiled.

I smirked, and began to re-attach the cabinet door.

"Do you think you could meet me in the park~?"He asked sweetly.

"Of course"She said, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Okay, I`ll see you there~"He said before hanging up.

She shot to her feet, and ran into her room.

A minute later, she ran out, dressed in jeans, a pink long sleeced shirt, and boots.

"I`d wear a jacket, if I were you."I suggested, giving up, and throwing the detached door to the side.

She grabbed her worn out greyscale hoodie, and ran out the door.

I sighed, glancing at the cabinet door, which sat on the counter.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about that?"I muttered, scratching the back of my neck.

Meanwhile...

Phoenix made it to the park right as it began to snow, the moonlight glistening off the snow flakes.

"So pretty..."She smiled, looking around.

"Hahaha~!"

She turned around, to see Izaya on the swingset.

She blushed, walking over.

He kicked his feet out, his shoes dragging him to a stop.

"Hello, Phoenix-Chan~"He smiled at her.

"Hi, Izaya."She said nervously.

"C`mere~"He held his arms out.

She walked over, and was caught off guard when he suddenly pulled her down into his lap.

She blushed deeply.

"You look cold~"He smirked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Um, yeah..."She trailed off, her heart pounding.

"Phoenix-Chan~"

Before she could respond, his lips were against hers.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 7

"God damn, son of a bitch..."I muttered, back to attempting to fix the cabinet

The door opened, and a gust of cold air rolled into the house.

"Hey, close the door, please!"I called, looking at Phoenix, who was smiling brightly.

"Sure!"She said happily, gently pushing the door closed.

"Uh...what`s up with you?"I asked, my eyes following her to the couch.

"Oh, it`s nothing"She assured, still smiling.

"C`mon...tell meeeeee..."I whined, putting my screwdriver down.

"I had a wonderful night, if you must know."She said.

I looked at the clock.

"You weren`t gone long enough to have-"I started

"Not that!"She squealed, blushing deeply.

"Oh? Then what was it?"I asked curiously.

"It was just a kiss."She said quietly, the smile lighting up her face again.

"Okay, then"I sighed, returning to my work.

"Well, I`m gonna go to bed!"She said, standing up.

"But it`s only 9:00..."I said.

"I know, but your mind stores memories while you sleep."She sighed dreamily, skipping to her room.

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Back to work"I grabbed onto the handle of the cabinet door, and it fell off again.

I twitched.

"GOD DAMMIT!"I shouted, kicking the fridge.

CLANG!

I stepped back in shock, staring at the huge dent I`d left behind.

"What the hell..."I said, surprised.

I set the cabinet door on the counter.

"I need to get some sleep."I sighed, walking to my room.

The next morning...

I put my arms up above my head, stretching.

"You broke our fridge."Phoenix stood in front of me, arms crossed.

"I didn`t try it"I said, dropping my arms to my sides.

I opened the fridge door, and it fell off.

I sighed in annoyance.

"Hey...where are you going?"She exclaimed, watching me grab my jacket, and slide on my sneakers.

"I`ll be back."I assured, walking out the door.

"BUT WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THE FRIDGE?"She yelled, poining at the fridge door, which now laid on the floor.

She groaned in anger, sitting on the floor in defeat.

Meanwhile...

I knocked on the door, and Celty answered.

I stilll wasn`t entirely used to her...with the headlessness and all.

"Hi Celty"I smiled.

She pulled her phone out.

'Hi, Carli. What`s up?'

"I need to talk to Shinra about something, if he`s not busy."I said.

'He`s right in there.'

She pointed to a computer desk, where Shinra sat, staring at the computer screen.

"Thanks."I smiled, walking inside.

Celty put her helmet on, and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Hey, Shinra."I said warmly, tapping his shoulder.

He spun his chair around to face me.

"Oh, hello Carli."He smiled.

"Hey, I have a little problem I wanted to ask you about."I said casually, grabbing onto the tall floor lamp next to me.

"Sure. What is it?"He asked.

I clenched my fist around the lamp post, and it crumpled.

"Oh..."He said, still smiling.

"Yeah. I`ve been breaking a bunch of stuff lately, and I wanted to know why."I sighed, plopping down on the couch, leaving the lamp a crumpled heap of metal.

"Oh, well...it has to de with adrenaline."He adjusted his glasses.

"Adrenaline? That stuff that makes you strong when you`re in danger?"I confirmed.

"Yes. You are able to use it at will, much like Shizuo."He explained.

"At will? But I don`t do this on purpose."I sighed.

"Well, then you`ll have to learn to control your strength."He smiled, standing up.

I sighed again.

"That`s real helpful..."I laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Meanwhile...

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hmm?"Phoenix walked away from fixing the fridge to answer teh door.

"Hello?"She asked brightly.

"Phoenix Kumade?"The mailman asked.

"That`s me."Phoenix nodded.

"Here you go."He handed her a package.

"Oh, thanks."She said, accepting it.

She closed the door, and raced to the couch, edgar to tear open her present.

She ripped the box open, and stopped dead when she saw what was inside.

It was a pocketknife.

Specifically, the kind of flickblade Izaya usually carried around.

"A note.."She pulled out the piece of paper.

'In case you ever get into trouble, and I`m not around~

~Izaya Orihara'

She blushed, smiling.

"Looks like he does care, after all."She sighed, her heart racing.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 8

"So, lemme get this striaght-he just randomally sent you a pocketknife?"I asked, examining the weapon Phoenix had recently aquired

"Yeah."She nodded, smiling.

"Whatever."I sighed, tossing her the knife.

She caught it.

"And what about you?"She asked

"What about me?"I scoffed

"You just randomally developed super strength?"She tucked the knife in her pocket.

"I guess so."I sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"You`re incredibly strong, and all you can do is lay around?"She raised an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?"I asked curiously.

"I dunno. Let`s just go walk around, maybe stir up some trouble, I dunno."She shrugged.

There was an awkward silence after that

"Sure."I sighed, getting up.

She threw herself into the recliner, and began lacing up her combat boots.

I grabbed my knife.

"Wait...I don`t need this..."I muttered, putting it back in it`s hiding place, leaving myself wondering why I had gone for the knife to begin with.

I walked out of my room, locking the door behind me.

"Let`s do this."I said, grabbing my phone, and walking out the door.

Phoenix followed, closing it behind her.

Later...

Phoenix kicked the vending machine, angrily muttering to herself.

"It ate my dollar!"She howled in fury.

I thought for a second.

"Let me try."I sighed, pulling out a dollar.

I pushed it into the machine, and it whirred.

Then clicked.

I waited.

"What the fuck..."I scowled, kicking the machine gently.

It rattled, but nothing happened.

I growled, kicking it harder this time.

Nothing.

"Damn it!"I shouted, grabbing onto the machine, and ripping it off it`s supports.

Phoenix took a step back.

"Woah...be careful with that thing..."She said uneasily.

I roared, chucking the machine at the wall of a nearby building.

It exploded into several pieces, sodas flying everywhere.

A few pedestrians looked at me in fear.

I blew some hair out from in front of my face.

Something touched my back.

I spun around, prepared to punch someone.

"Whoa, now!"Shizuo grabbed my wrist.

"Shizuo..."I said, all the previous anger gone.

"Hey. I was on my way to kill Izaya when I saw you two."He said calmly, letting go of me, and adjusting his sunglasses.

"How much did you see?"I asked

"Enough to know that you did that."He guestured across the street, where several people were gathered around the smashed vending machine.

"Oh..."I looked at my boots.

"Pretty impressive...took me years to be able to do that without breaking a bone."He smirked, lighting a cigarette.

"Then that means...I`m stronger than you."I grinned, watching him twitch in anger.

He snapped his cigarette, and threw it down.

"What was that?"He growled, taking hold of a roadsign.

I chuckled.

"Calm down, Shizuo. I was just kidding."I smiled

"Whatever."He scoffed, letting go of the sign, revealing that the post was crumpled like tissue paper.

Then, the awkward silence.

"I can see it now-you guys on your first date at...anger managment class"Phoenix smirked

"Hey, shut up!"Me and Shizuo exclaimed, blushing.

Phoenix laughed.

"Shizuo, weren`t you doing something before all this?"She asked

"Oh, yeah."He scowled, grabbing onto the roadsign again.

He yanked it out of the ground.

"I`ve got a pest to kill."He grinned, walking away.

"Bye Shizuo!"I waved.

"See ya~!"Phoenix smiled.

I sighed, shoving my hands in my pockets.

Pheonix stood there, grinning mischeiviously at me.

I looked at her.

"What?" I scoffed.

"Dont act like you don`t know~"She teased.

"Know what?"I raised an eyebrow.

"Remember this; 'Bye, Shizuo! 3' "She mimiced me, getting on the tips of ehr toes, and waving, smiling a huge smile.

I turned away from her, blushing.

"Yeah, so?"I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"You said it all lovey-dovey"She grinned.

"Did not! I was simply waving goodbye to a friend. That`s all..."I trailed off.

"Uh-huh, suurrreeee."She said knowingly, headed back twords the apartment.

"I swear, it`s like you`re just asking for me to hit you with something."I sighed, following.

She laughed.

"I know~"She said.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 9

I sat up in bed, awoken by a louf crash of thunder.

The dull rays of sunlight streaming through the curtains told me it was around noon.

I climbed out of bed, slid on some sweatpants, and walked to the kitchen.

Phoenix had slept on the couch, but now she was nowhere to be seen.

The Hello kitty blanket she used was folded neatly at the edge of the cough, along with her pillow.

I sighed, and started a pot of coffee.

As I leaned against the counter, I thought about today, what this day of the year meant to Phoenix.

To her, it was the day her parents were killed.

You see, they were in Japan on a annerversary trip or something like that, and they were murdered. Nobody knows who did it..hell, they don`t even know whose parents they were.

That`s why Phoenix joined the exchange student program, so she could visit her parents graves.

And I accepted the fact that she only stayed with me because the cemetary was near by, and neither of us could pay rent alone.

The smell of coffee pulled me from my thoughts, alluring me to the pot.

"Well, looks like it`s just you and me today."I sighed, looking at Benehime, who was curled up on the pile of blankets and pillows that rested on the couch.

She yawned, and stretched before returning to sleep.

"Okay..."I sighed again, sipping my newly-poured cup of coffee.

~~~~Meanhwhile~~~~~

Phoenix stood in font of the graves, sobbing.

It was practically raining cats and dog by now, but she didn`t care.

The pain of frostbite was nothing compaired to the pain she felt at the moment.

"You shouldn`t play in the rain~"An eerily farmiliar voice cooed.

A moment later, a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Izaya..."She said, voice breaking.

"What are you doing out here, all alone?"He asked, draping his coat over her shoulders.

She pointed at the graves, her arm shaking.

His eyes scanned the names.

"_Hey~I know theese names~~_"He thought.

But why on earth was dear Phoenix-Chan here?

It took him a minute, but he finally connected the dots, and his blood ran cold.

"They were my parents..."She sniffled, wiping a combination of tears and rain from her face.

"_Damn.._"The mischevious grin faded from his face.

Phoenix sneezed, then sniffled.

"Oh, no, you`ve got a cold~"He said, trying to sound as worried as possible.

"I`m fine..."She insisted, though her stuffy voice said otherwise.

"No. Go see Shinra~ He should have something for this~"He insisted.

She nodded, walking away.

He glanced at the graves once, then quickly walked home.

...

He flew through the door, and threw himself down into his computer chair, causing it to roll a foot or so away from the desk.

Namie looked up from her work.

"What`s got you so worked up?"She scoffed, although she really couldn`t care less.

"Nothing...we`ve just hit a small snag~"He sighed, rolling himself back over to the desk, and turning on the computer.

"Whatever."She shook her head, and returned to what she was previously doing.

"Oh, Namie~"He called.

"What?"She scowled.

"Could you possibly make me some tea~?"He asked, eyes locked on the computer screen.

"You lazy-ass..."She grumbled, walking intot he kitchen.

He laughed.

"That`s not very nice~"He said, faking insult.

"Whatever. What kind of 'snag' have we hit this time?"She asked, actually slightly interested.

Izaya laughed again.

"It has to do with our dear Phoenix-Chan~"He smirked.

Meanwhile...

I laid in bed, trying to take a nap.

But my body wouldn`t let me relax.

"im so fudgein bored..."I said, voice muffled by the pillow over my face.

I sighed in agony, and sat up, looking around.

"I`m going to Izaya`s. Maybe something interesting will happen there."I said, getting up and dressed.

Later...

I stopped at the door when I heard Izaya laugh.

"_What`s going on?_"I thought, putting my ear upto the door.

"It has to do with our dear Phoenix-Chan~"Izaya said

"_Phoenix?_"I continued to listen.

"Oh, yeah? What about her?"Namie asked.

"Well, you know that lovely couple I killed a few years ago~?"Izaya confirmed.

"Yeah, the two who were vacationing, and who had no reason to be killed."Namie said coldly.

"Well, it turns out that lovely couple were Phoenix-Chan`s parents~"Izaya sounded intrigued by the whole event, and completely ignorin Namie`s tone.

My heart practically stopped, and I suddenly couldn`t hear anythnig else.

I tumbled back onto my butt, and the door soon swung open, Izaya smirking down at me.

"Hello, Carli-Chan~"He said politely, offering to help me up.

"Don`t touch me!"I exclaimed, scrambling to my feet.

"Whatever is the problem~?"He asked, pretending not to know.

"I heard everything!"I exclaimed.

"Oh~?"He sounded annoyed.

"Yes! And I forbid you from seeing Phoenix!"I shouted, shoving him inside the apartment, and walking inside.

"Namie, could you give me and Carli-Chan some alone time, please~?"Izaya looked at his secretary.

"Don`t have to ask me twice."She sighed, wlaking out the door.

Once she was gone, Izaya`s look changed from warm and welcoming to cold and murderous.

"You forbid me from seeing Phoenix-Chan~?"He pulled his flickblade out of his pocket.

"Yes!"I exclaimed, not even aware of the weapon.

SLASH!

I looked down at the slice in the frount of my shirt, and the amount of blood that was pouring out of it.

"You can`t keep me away from her~"He said coldly.

"I won`t keep you away from her, I`l lkeep her away from you!"I said, trying to ignore the agonizing pain in my chest.

"Carli-Chan~"He said, backing me against the door, and pressing the blade of the knife to my neck.

I swallowed, prepared for the worst.

"What will you tell her~? That I killed her beloved parents~?"He asked, pressing the blade harder against my skin.

I growled.

"She`ll never believe you~"He grinned, now drawing blood from my neck.

"You bastard!"I exclaimed, attempting to kick him.

He landed another cut on my arm.

I stumbled back, clutching my arm.

"I think you should go now~"He suggested, turning away from me, and going to pour himself a cup of tea.

"I will. And I swear on my life, Izaya Orihara, that y ou will never see Phoenix again!"I shouted, slamming the door behind me.

Izaya smirked.

"And here I thought Shizu-Chan was the most interesting human around here~"He said to himself.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 10

I slammed the door open, my eyes scanning the apartment for any sign that Phoenix had returned.

"Damn..."I growled, turning, and leaving as quickly as I could.

Within a matter of minutes, I burst through the door of Shinra`s house.

"Phoenix!"I exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Carli"She smiled back.

"Oh, hello, Carli-Chan~"

I growled, clenching my fists.

"You..."I said, gritting my teeth.

"What ever is the problem~?"Izaya asked, grinning.

I went to take a step forward, and a burst of pain shot through the cuts in my chest, arm, and neck.

I doubled over, wanting nothing more than to kill Izaya.

"Shinra, perhaps you should fix her up~"Izaya suggested, sitting next to Phoenix on the couch.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"I shouted.

"C`mon...you need to lay down..."Shinra said, easing me out of the living room.

"What was that all about?"Phoenix asked.

"Who knows~"Izaya sighed, putting an arm around her.

She blushed.

If Celty had a face, there would have been a suspicious look on it.

She stood in front of Izaya, and began typing on her phone.

'What did you do to her?'

"Whatever do you mean~?"He asked innocently.

'Don`t play dumb! Why was Carli so angry when she saw you? And where`d those cuts come from?'

"I`m not, I don`t know, and I don`t really care~"He answered all the questions at once.

'Whatever you`re planning, stop it right now!'

"I`m not planning anything. Carli-Chan is just being hormonal~"He shook his head.

'I`m watching you!'

"Watch away, but you won`t see anything interesting~"He sighed.

She walked away angrilly, grabbing her helmet, and slamming the door behind her.

"Well, then."Phoenix said, slightly confused by all the anger in the room.

Shinra raced out of the spare bedroom, slamming the door behind him, then leaning against it.

"I had to sedate her..."He panted, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Sedate?"Phoenix exclaimed, standing up.

"Calm down, Phoenix-Chan~"Izaya cooed, pulling her down into his lap.

She blushed, all the worry suddenly vanishing.

Shinra chuckled, adjusting his glasses.

"She`s a strong girl, so if I had to guess, I`d say the sedative won`t last longer than an hour or two on her."He smiled.

"I heard screaming...what was that all about?"Phoenix asked.

"She was hysterical. She kept yelling at me to let her kill Izaya, saying something about vengeance and justice. She scratched me up pretty good, too."He explained, touching a series of scratches on his cheek.

"I think she`s lost it~"Izaya sighed, shaking his head.

"Poor Carli..."Phoenix frowned.

Shinra peeked into the spare room one more time, just to make sure the sedative had kept me down, then went to make a sandwich.

"So, Phoenix-Chan~"Izaya wrapped his arms around Phoenix.

Her cheeks burned.

"Since your friend is full of enough sedative to drop an elephant, how about you come stay with me tonight~?"He asked suggestivly, practically feeding off her nervousness.

"Oh! I um...I don`t think Carli would like that..."She stammered.

"C`mon now, that`s no fun~"He whined.

"Um...Okay..."She said nervously, he heart racing at a mile a minute.

"Shinra, me and Phoenix-Chan are leaving~!"Izaya called, putting his jacket on.

"Oh, okay. See ya!"Shinra smiled.

He grabbed Phoenix`s arm before she left.

"Be careful with him."He said seriously.

She nodded, then walked out the door.

"That girl is getting herself into some serious trouble."He sighed, sitting down at the computer desk.

Later...

I forced my eyes open, my vision blurred and shaky.

"Wassgoinon?"I slurred, trying to sit up.

My body felt heavy, but I gritted my teeth, and delt with it.

I climbed onto my knees, then attempted to stand.

My legs were incredibly shaky, so I quickly threw myself against the door, not in the mood to use the door knob.

The hinges bent, but the door still stood.

I growled, and tried again, sucessfully knocking the door down this time.

I laid on top of the door, tired and numb.

"Well, look who`s awake."Shinra smiled, looking down at me.

"What the hell did you do to me..."I asked sleepily, fighting the urge to pass out.

"I had to sedate you."He explained, pulling me to my feet.

I stumbled forward a few steps, then collapsed on the couch.

"Phoenix...Where is she..."I trailed off, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"She left with Izaya."Those four words were all I needed to hear.

I growled, forcing myself to my feet.

"I`m going to kill him!"I exclaimed.

Shinra took a step back casually.

"But I`m going to kill you first!"I growled, turning to him.

"W-woah, now! No need to be harsh!" He laughed nervously, putting a hand up in defence.

I spotted a syringe of sedative, hidden behind his back.

I charged at him, grabbing his shoulder, and slamming him face-first against the wall.

"Carli! Lemme go!"He exclaimed.

I snatched the syringe from him, and injected him with just enough to keep him out for a few hours.

"That`s what you get for sedating me, and letting Phoenix leave with that little bastard!"I yelled, throwing the syringe to the ground, and leaving.

"That wasn`t nice..."He said, on the brink of unconsciousness.

Meanwhile...

Phoenix looked around nervously, her heart racing.

She jumped when Izaya closed the door.

"No need to be scared~"He grinned, wrapping his arms around her.

She blushed.

"I`m not scared...just really nervous..."She said.

"Nervous~? About what~?"He asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

"N-nothing..."She looked at the floor.

"It`s me, isn`t it~?"He nuzzled her neck.

"Kinda..."She nodded.

"Well, if it will make you more comfortable, you can sleep in my bed, and I`ll sleep out here~"He suggested.

"No! I want you to sleep with me."She said quickly.

"Oh Phoenix-Chan~!"He grinned.

She blushed, realizing what she`d said.

"N-not like that!"She insisted, embarassed.

He laughed.

"I understand what you mean. But...who`s to say we can`t do both~?"He asked seductively.

"Carli wouldn`t-"She started

"Phoenix-Chan, she has no say in what you do~"He cut her off.

"...You`re right..."She trailed off.

"Good~! Then, allow me to escort you~"He held his hand out.

She hesitated, then took it.

He walked her to his room, a mischevious grin on his face.

Meanwhile...

I ran down the street, anger controlling my body.

"_Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!_"I thought, my lungs burning from running for so long.

WHAM!

I hit something, and fell back, scraping my knees and elbows on the pavement.

"WATCH IT, ASSHOLE!"I shouted, looking up.

"What was that?"Shizuo growled, stomping his cigarette out.

"Shizuo! What the hell are you doing out at this time of night?"I scoffed.

"Walking home. What about you?" He asked, hauling me to my feet.

"Going to kill Izaya."I scowled.

"Hey, that`s my line."He looked at me.

"Look, he killed Phoenix`s parents, and he needs to die for it! I need to get to his house before Phoenix does something she`ll regret."I explained.

"What are you talking about?"He sounded confused.

"PHOENIX! She went home with Izaya after Shinra sedated me!"I shouted.

"WHAT? She went home with that little parasite?"He growled.

"THAT`S WHAT I`VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!"I groaned in annoyance.

"Let`s go!"He picked me up, draping me over his shoulder.

"No, no, no! Shizuo! Put me down!"I exclaimed, thrashing around.

"Shut up!"He commanded.

I sighed, defeated.

After five minutes of staring at the ground, Shizuo stopped walking, and set me back down on my feet.

"Finally."I scoffed.

He ignored me, and proceeded to kick the door of Izaya`s house in.

"PHOENIX!" I exclaimed, racing into the house.

I stopped.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

"What`s-"Shizuo started

"Shh!"I hissed.

"I-Izaya!"I heard Phoenix moan from one of the rooms.

I clenched my fists, my nails digging into my palm.

"Let me handle this..."I said, grabbing a knife from the kitchen, and running down the hallway.

"Whatever."Shizuo muttered.

I kicked the door of the bedroom in, my eyes clenched shut.

Suddenly, all noise stopped.

"Carli? What the-what are you doing here?"Phoenix paniced.

"Carli-Chan, how rude~!"Izaya scoffed.

"Get...your hands...OFF OF HER!"I screamed, opening my eyes, and lunging at him.

He quickly got off of Phoenix, slid on his boxers, and grabbed his flickblade.

I missed, the knife digging into the matress.

"IZAYA!"I growled.

"Now there are two women screaming my name~"He grinned.

I retreived my weapon, and struck at him again.

Instead of me cutting him, he cut me, re-opening the cut in my chest from earlier.

"You little bastard!"I yelled, landing a small cut on his shoulder.

He laughed hysterically, as if this was some kind of game.

"You`re so entertaining~!"He enthused.

"Phoenix, get dressed. We`re leaving."I said, anger burning in my voice.

"Um...okay..."Phoenix nodded, and began to retrieve her clothes.

"You order her around as if you`re her mother or something~"Izaya frowned, looking at Phoenix, then at me.

"I`m the closest thing to a mother she has, considering you killed her real one!"I yelled, throwing the knife at him.

He moved out of the way, escaping with nothing more than a minor cut on his arm.

The knife stuck in the wall behind him.

"Killed my...Carli, what are you talking about?"Phoenix asked, confused.

"This bastard killed your parents."I pointed at Izaya, who was clutching the bleeding cut on his arm.

"Carli, that`s not funny."She said seriously.

"Yeah, Carli-Chan~"Izaya chimed in, grinning at me.

"SHUT UP!"I shouted.

"I think Shinra used too much sedative on you. Your mind is all jacked up."Phoenix shook her head, and walked out of the room.

"Listen, you. Stay away from her. I`m just glad I got here when I did, otherwise, things would be a lot worse."I said sternly.

"You can`t keep us apart~"He laughed, watching me walk away.

I walked out of the house, leaving Shizuo and Phoenix behind.

"Hey, wait!"Phoenix called, chasing after me, Shizuo not far behind.

I stopped.

"Phoenix."I said.

"Huh?"She waited.

"I wasn`t lying, and I`m not crazy. Izaya really did kill your parents."I looked at her.

"Wha-?"She stammered.

I turned, and walked away.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 11

The next day was stressful..

I sat in front of a blank canvas, waiting for inspiration to smack me upside the head.

But, as always, it never does.

I sighed, and slid on my boots, defeated.

"_Maybe I`ll run into Shizuo again.._"I thought, locking my bedroom door behind me.

I glanced out into the living room, where Phoenix laid on the couch, staring at the wall blankly.

I guess what I had said to her was beginning to sink in.

"I`m going for a walk."I smiled at her.

She just nodded.

I sighed, and walked out the door.

Phoenix listened to the sound of my footsteps until she was sure was gone.

Then she sat up, and dialed Izaya`s number on her phone.

"Why, good morning, Phoenix-Chan~"Izaya said happily.

"Hey."She smiled.

"Last night was a lot of fun~"He chuckled.

She blushed.

"Yeah."She looked at the floor.

"Awwww..What`s wrong, Phoenix-Chan~?"He asked sweetly.

"Nothing...Just thinking about my parents again..."She trailed off.

"Don`t listen to Carli-Chan. Remember, she was full of enough sedative to take down an elephant~"He said comfortingly.

"Ha, yeah."Phoenix chuckled halfheartedly.

"Well, I have work to do, so I`ll call you later~!"He said, hanging up.

"Bye..."She said, closing her phone, and laying back down.

Meanwhile...

"Any other time I run into him like it`s nothing...dammit...next time I see him, I`ll ask for his number or something..."I sighed, looking around.

That`s when I saw him.

The tallest person in the crowd, with bright blonde hair.

"There you are!"I smiled, racing across the street.

"Hmm? Shizuo, you`ve got company" The guy next to Shizuo said, pointing at me.

"Damn it! What the hell is she doing here?"Shizuo growled, though he was secretly happy to see me.

"Hi Shizuo."I smiled at him.

"Hey."He said boredly, slightly annoyed.

"Who`s your friend?"I asked, glancing at the other man.

He was tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore glasses, and a casual suit.

"That`s my boss."Shizuo scowled.

"Oh, sorry! I didn`t mean to interrupt anything!"I said apologetically.

"It`s fine. Are you a friend of Shizuo`s?"The guy stepped forward, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah."I nodded.

"Tom Tanaka. It`s a pleasure."He smiled.

"Carli Kumade, and the pleasure`s all mine."I smiled back.

Shizuo muttered to himself, and lit another cigarette.

"Well, I`d hate to disturb your work, So I`ll get going. See ya around, Shizuo!"I said, walking away.

"That little brat..."Shizuo growled.

"You`re always so negative. Lighten up, dude. She`s practically throwing herself at you."Tom scoffed.

"Shut up."Shizuo scowled.

Meanwhile...

I walked down the street, not sure what to do next.

"I hope I didn`t get Shizuo in trouble or anything..."I said, brushing my bangs to the side, careful to keep them in front of my eye.

Ikebukuro was very boring when Shizuo and Izaya weren`t fighting...

Bzzz bzzzz.

I pulled my phone out of my coat pocket.

"Hello?"I sighed.

"Can you come home now? I`m bored..."Phoenix complained.

"Sure. I`ll be home in a few."I smiled.

I turned around, and was surprised to see Shizuo walking twords me.

"There may be a change of plans" I said, my heart speeding up.

"Change of-Carli, what are you talking about?"Phoenix asked.

"Gotta go, bye!"I said, hanging up right as the bartender stoppedi n front of me.

"Hey."He said.

"Hiya."I smiled.

Oh, god...an awkward silence...

"So-"He started, cut off when I kissed him.

I pulled away a moment later, taking a step back, ready to be yelled at.

I looked at the ground, messing with his bowtie.

"What the hell are you doing?"He asked

"I dunno..."I muttered, blushing.

He blushed as well, but turned away in an attempt to hide it.

After a minute or so, I felt him staring at me.

I looked up, and before I could ask what was wrong, his lips were against mine.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 12

After what seemed like an eternity, Shizuo pulled back, looking embarassed.

"I, um..."I trailed off, nervously tugging at my purple turtleneck.

"I gotta go."He said, turning, and walking away.

"Oh...okay...bye..."I frowned.

I was confused by his reaction, but at the same time I understood.

Shizuo Heiwajima was never the type to fall in love. His heart never sped up at the sight of a woman, nor did he ever fall head-over-heels for one.

So it only makes sense that when he finds himself caught in a situation where there are feelings for a woman, he gets confused.

I sighed, and slumped to the ground, ignoring the looks I got from other people for doing so.

"I`m stupid..."I sighed, laying on the sidewalk, and staring at the sky.

"Whatcha doing down there?"Shinra`s annoying face hovered a few feet over me, blocking the sun.

"Wallowing in self-pity."I scowled.

He laughed, and helped me up.

I glared at him, with a look that could easily kill if killing with looks was possible.

"What`s wrong?"He asked, smiling.

I kicked him in the groin, and walked away.

"Okay...See ya later..."He said in pain.

I stopped walking, confused.

"Wait...what was I doing before all this?"I wondered, feeling stupid for forgetting.

I stood there for a few minutes, trying to remember.

"OH! I was headed home!"I took off twords the apartment.

Later...

I stopped at the door, suddenly aware of someone behind me.

I turned around, prepared to shoot someone in the face, despite not having anything to shoot with.

I gasped.

"Shizuo..."I said quietly.

He looked away.

"We have to stop running into each other like this"I smiled.

"Whatever..."He muttered.

"C`mere"I said.

"Why?"He scoffed.

"Cause I wanna see your face~~~~"I whined.

He sighed, and stepped up onto the covered porch of our apartment building.

"That`s better."I smiled.

Then, the awkward silence.

Before I could break it, he kissed me roughly, easing us both into the apartment.

I quickly kicked the door shut, praying that Phoenix had wondered out of the house, since she would probably ruin this.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 13

I kicked the door shut behind us, as we entered the dark apartment, finally breaking apart for air.

"Shizuo...I…"I said trying to regain myself, only to be kissed again.

Neitmy of us could deny how much we wanted this. Before we could even realize it we ended up in my room, neither bothering to turn on the light. we fell back onto the bed, never breaking the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and ran a hand through his bleach blond hair. Shizuo deepened the kiss.

"Shizuo… I love you..."I moaned, when Shizuo broke the kiss, only to begin trailing kisses down my neck.

"I love you too."He stated. 

"Well then, why don`t we get started?"I smirked, pressing my lips to his as we both began removing the others clothing and tossing the discarded articles aside.

Shizuo kissed me again, biting my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I complied with as we deepened the kiss.

He ran one of his hands through my hair, my mind completely taken away from everything else. I gasped into the kiss, and when I felt him enter me, I squeezed his arm slightly.

"Are you alright?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah." I smiled softly, before kissing him again. He slowly began moving in and out of me, increasing his speed.

I moaned into the kiss, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, moving my hips with his. "Aahh! Shizuo!" I moaned, as he continued to thrust in and out of me.

He began kissing my neck, and I arched my back at the sensation. my hands moved to his chest, causing him to let out a moan.

As continued to thrust into me, I let out a louder moan, when he hit my weak spot.

"Ahh… Shi-zuo…" He pressed his lips to mine again, as we both reached our limit. He pulled out of me, and laid beside me, both of us breathing heavily.

I rested my head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me

"I'll admit when we first met, it was far from how I thought it would be." I stated.

"And how was that?"

"I guess like how most people expect to find the person we love, something like a scene from a movie." I laughed. "I guess in a twisted way it was, though."

"I guess it kind of was." Shizuo said.

"Yeah." I laughed, lying closer to him.

"You`re the only girl I can actually stand who isn`t afraid of me. You make me feel like I`m not in this on my own. Hell I didn't think anybody would ever be able to feel the way I feel about you, towards me."

I smiled, sitting up. "Well...I guess you found somebody who feels that way."I stated, kissing him softly.

"And I found the one I'll spend forever with, too."I snuggled against him, and fell asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL?"Phoenix`s scream woke me from what had been the most peaceful sleep I`d ever had.

I shot up, quickly covering myself with the blanket.

She stood in the doorway, eyes covered by her arms, dropped grocery bags surrounding her feet.

"Hi.."I said nervously.

"Why didn`t you tell me you`d have a guy over?"She growled, careful to keep her eyes closed.

"Well, honestly, I didn`t know he`d be here either."I said, glancing at Shizuo, who was sleeping through this whole argument.

"You didn`t-Explain to me how you didn`t know."She crossed her arms.

"Well, I just kinda ran into him, and one thing lead to another..."I trailed off.

"Just kinda ran into him? Wait...It`s Shizuo, isn`t it?"She frowned.

"Duh. Who else would I be with?"I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"What`s broken, and how much will it cost to fix?"She sighed.

I looked around.

"Surprisingly, nothing`s broken."I said, laying down, and yanking the blanket up over my head.

"What are you doing?"She exclaimed

"Going back to sleep."I said from under my fluffy blanket.

"Don`t go back to sleep, I`m not done yelling at you!"She growled.

"Well, I`m done listening to you yell at me."I sighed, falling asleep.

She growled, and stormed out of the room.

"What`s goin on..?"Shizuo yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."I demanded, yanking the blanket up over his head.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 14

"Can you make us some coffee, Phoenix?"I asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Us? He`s still here?"She scoffed.

"What `s wrong with it? Y u no like Shizuo..."I frowned.

"It`s not that I don`t like him...It`s just, you could have given some warning that the strongest guy in Ikebukuro would be in our house."She said, starting a pot of coffee.

"Okay, okay. I`ll be sure to tell you next time."I laughed, skipping back to my room to wake up Shizuo.

She sighed.

"_Maybe I should go see Izaya today..._"She thought, recalling what she considered to be the best night of her life, despite the fact that I had interrupted it.

She smirked to herself.

"_She didn`t make it as soon as she thought, though._"She made her way over to the coffee pot, which was beeping to alert her that the coffee was done.

~~Meanwhile~~

"Wake up, Shizuo~"I said, sitting on him.

"Don`t wanna."He muttered.

I poked his face.

"C`monnn..."I whined.

"No."He yanked the blanket over his head.

I growled, and broke my lamp over his head.

...

"GET BACK HERE!"Shizuo roared, chasing me down the hall.

"Catch me if you can~!"I mimiced Izaya`s tone best I could, which seemed to irritate him even more.

"No, no, no, no!"Phoenix exclaimed, taking cover behind the kitchen counter.

I slipped on the hardwood floor, laughing as I began to fall.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around me, suspending me mid-fall.

I giggled, turning in his arms so that I was facing him.

Phoenix inched out of her hiding place, and smiled.

"Awww, so cute."She teased.

"Shh"I hissed, wrapping my arms around Shizuo`s neck, and kissing him.

"Coffee. Ready. NOW."Phoenix said, slamming the pot on the counter.

"Yay!"I smiled, pouring a cup for myself, then one for Shizuo.

He looked at his coffee uneasily.

"Got any sugar?"He asked.

"Sure."I slid the container in his direction as I poured vanilla creamer into my own mug.

I watched him pour enough sugar into the coffee to keep me awake for months.

"Want some coffee with that sugar?"I chuckled.

"Shuddup."He muttered, chugging his drink like it was room temperature.

"Anyone else feel sick to the stomach?"Phoenix asked, prepared to dash to the nearest bathroom if needed.

"No, not really."I said, leaning on the countertop.

"I feel fine."Shizuo said, lighting a cigarette.

I grabbed the newspaper, and hit him over the head with it.

"Bad Shizuo! We don`t smoke in the house!"I exclaimed.

He took a big inhale, then blew smoke in my face.

"Oh...no...you...DIDN`T!"I roared, tackling him to the ground.

"Oh, god!"Phoenix rushed to the bathroom, where the wonderful breakfast of a bagel and coffee made a not-so-wonderful reappearance.

"She`s weird. Anyway, you should probably get home soon."I said, looking at Shizuo, who I was currently laying on.

"First things first, get off me."He said.

I giggled, and got up, helping him up as well.

~Later...~

Achoo!

Phoenix sniffled, grabbing another tissue.

"Well, the cold weather sure isn`t treating you very nicely."I grinned

"Hey, shuddup!"She sniffled again, blowing her nose.

I snickered.

"Maybe you should go to Shinra...?"I suggested, grabbing the remote off the coffee table, and changing the channel.

"Good idea."She said miserably, grabbing her sweatshirt.

"Okay, see ya."I sighed, flipping through the channels, although I knew there was nothing on.

"Whatever."She slammed the door behind her, and put her hood up, prepared for the cold rain that awaited.

"Shinra!"Phoenix exclaimed, slamming on the door.

The door swung open, and Celty brushed past her, obviously irritated.

"Eh? Hmm."Phoenix shrugged, annd walked inside.

"Oh, Phoenix, hello."Shinra smiled, rubbing the handprint on his cheek.

"Oh my god, what happened!"She exclaimed.

"Me and Celty had a little argument, nothing to worry about."He brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Oh...okay."She said, sitting down.

"What brings you here?"He asked.

"I`ve been sick the past couple of weeks, and I wanted to see what you had to say about it."She sniffled, grabbing a box of tissues from the coffee table.

"Well, what kind of symptoms have you been having?"He sat down, and adjusted his glasses.

"Coughing, sneezing, vomiting, stomach pains, an unusual craving for chocolate that I don`t even understand..."She counted them off on her fingers.

"Well, and I mean this with all seriousness, alot of what you just listed are symptoms of pregnancy."He said, watching her expression change from boredom to shock.

"There`s no way...You think I`m _pregnant_?"She exclaimed, panicing.

"Well, I`m not positive, you might want to get a second opinion. But there`s one surefire way to tell. This might be awkward, but when was the last time you got your 'monthly gift'?"He asked

She stopped.

"Oh no..."She trailed off.

~~To Be Continued~~


	15. Chapter 15

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 15

"Well, that answers that. But like I said, I`d get a second opinion on this."Shinra sighed.

"What am I going to tell Izaya...More importantly, what am I going to tell Carli?"She let herself sink into the soft couch, and closed her eyes.

"Tell me what, Phoenix-Chan~?"

She opened her eyes, to find Izaya`s face a few inches away from hers.

"I-Izaya!"She paniced, blushing.

He smirked.

"Don`t worry, Phoenix-Chan. I heard everything~"He whispered in her ear, making her shudder.

"R-really?"She swallowed nervously.

"Yes. And I couldn`t be happier~!"He grinned, throwing his arms up.

She smiled.

"Oh, Phoenix-Chan, looks like we`ll be together for quite a while~"He took off one of his rings, and slid it onto her finger.

"I-Izaya...are you..."She stammered, not sure how to react.

"Am I asking you to belong to me forever~? Yes, I am~"He said.

She squealed, and hugged him tightly.

"I`m all yours!"She said estatically, tears of joy running down her face.

"Hello? I got bored, so I-"I stopped dead when I saw Izaya.

"Oh, hello, Carli-Chan~!"He grinned.

I clenched my fists.

"Get...your filthy hands...OFF OF HER!"I exclaimed.

"Now, why would I take my hands off my bride-to-be~?"He asked, wrapping his arms around Phoenix.

"Bride...to be...?"Anger began to boil inside of me.

"Oh-"Phoenix started

"Phoenix-Chan is pregnant with my child, so it`s only natural that we get married~"Izaya smirked.

"Un...ACCEPTABLE!"I screamed, lunging at Izaya.

He pushed Phoenix to the side so she landed sofly in the recliner, then snapped out his flickblade, slicing through my forearm.

I growled, ignoring the river of blood that flowed down my arm, and the sensation of dizzyness that overtook me as I began to suffer blood loss.

I grabbed a glass bottle of root beer, and broke it over the edge of the table.

Shinra just watched from the kitchen, trying not to get involved.

"Just what do you plan to do with that~?"Izaya asked, looking at the broken glass.

I ignored him, lunging forward, and just barely cutting through his jacket sleeve.

He scowled.

"That wasn`t very nice."He said coldly, examining the cut in his jacket.

I growled, and struck again while he was distracted.

Right as I was prepared to stab him in the heart, Phoenix jumped in front of him, taking the sharp glass through her hand.

"STOP!"She screamed

I looked at her, than the blood dripping from the large cut on her palm.

"Oh, Phoenix-Chan, you didn`t have to do that~"Izaya said, looking at Shinra.

He sighed, and went to get some bandages.

"Why did you stop me?"I asked

"If you hurt him, then I`ll be stressed, and so will the baby."She said shakily, clutching her bleeding hand.

I scowled at Izaya, who grinned.

"I`ll approve of this...if you confess."I said, clenching my fists as Shinra wrapped my arm in bandages.

"Well, I suppose I can agree with those terms~"He sighed.

"Good. Now, tell your fiance` what you did to her parents!"I commanded.

"Parents-what`s going on?"Phoenix paniced.

"Tell her, Izaya"I crossed my arms.

"Phoenix-Chan, your parents tried to report me to the police, so I killed them. But I can assure you I had no idea that you were their child~"He said, watching her expression.

She stood there, looking at me, then Izaya, trying to see if we were joking.

Then she took off into one of the bedrooms, locking the door behind her.

"Awww. Look what you did~"Izaya pouted, looking at me.

"Me? If you hadn`t killed them, then you wouldn`t have anything to explain that could make her upset!"I exclaimed.

"Well, I really should be on my way. Tell Phoenix-Chan that when she`s ready to talk, she knows where to find me~"He sighed, walking out the door.

I growled, clenching my fists.

"God I hate that guy..."I sighed in annoyance, plopping down on the couch.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 16

Hours passed, but Phoenix refused to come out of the room.

"C`mon Phoenix, let me in!"I exclaimed, slamming on the door.

"NO!"She screamed, throwing her shoe at the door.

"Shinra, do you have a bobby pin?"I sighed, turning to him.

He was leaning on the counter, half asleep.

"Celty doesn`t have a head, so she has no hair, so no we don`t"He yawned.

"Whatever. Phoenix, I`ll be at home when you`re ready to talk."I sighed, walking out the door.

"Bye Carli..."Shinra said sleepily.

~~The Next Day~~

"What do you mean she`s not there!"I yelled into the phone.

"I`m sorry! When I woke up, she was gone!"Shinra explained.

"Dammit!"I growled, hanging up, and rushing for the door.

"Meow!"Benehime cried

I turned around to look at her.

"Don`t worry, I`ll be back"I assured, kneeling down, and petting her.

Then I took off, not even grabbing my jacket.

I raced down the street, wishing that for once I _wouldn`t_ run into Shizuo.

And my wish came true, because I made it to Izaya`s house with no distractions.

"IZAYA!"I screamed, pounding on the door.

Locks clicked, and the door swung open.

"Carli-Chan, it`s too early for this~" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Where is she?"I exclaimed, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Who~?"He asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Don`t play dumb! Where is Phoenix!"I shouted, slapping him.

He scowled.

"She`s not here."He said coldly.

"I don`t believe that for a second!"I shoved him to the side, and walked into the house.

I looked around.

No sign of her. No plain black sneakers sitting by the door, no hot pink jacket thrown lazily on furniture.

"Where did she go?"I exclaimed, shaking him by the shoulders.

"She was never here~"He said, escaping my grasp.

"Dammit!"I growled, punching the wall.

My fist flew through the drywall, leaving a gaping hole in it.

"Was that necissary?"Izaya asked, irritated.

I stumbled back from the wall, overtaken by nausea.

"Carli-Chan~? Are you okay~?"He looked at me, confused, yet astonished, by my sudden turn of health.

"I`m fine."I insisted, walking out the door.

"Well, then~"He grinned.

I hurried down the street, wondering where else to look for Phoenix.

Then, my phone rang.

Frantically, I flipped it open.

"Phoenix?"I exclaimed.

"Carli...where are you?"She asked

"Where are _you_?"I scoffed.

"...At home."She said.

I sighed in relief.

"Thank god. I`ll be home in a minute...I just need to..."I began to feel lightheaded.

"Carli?"She asked, concerned

The next thing I remember is seeing Izaya`s grin as everything faded into darkness.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 17

I opened my eyes, then quickly closed them due to the bright light.

"Where the hell am I?"I sounded weak.

"Carli-Chan~!"Izaya`s horrible face invaded my vision.

"Izaya!"I growled, reaching up, and grabbing him by the neck.

"Nice to see you, too~"He grinned, trying to pry my hands from his throat, to no avail.

"You sick freak!"I hissed, tightening my grip.

"C-Carli-Chan, I can`t breathe~"He struggled, grabbing my wrists.

"I don`t care."I said coldly.

"Okay, back to sleep you go."Shinra sighed, injecting me with more of the dreaded sedative.

My arms dropped to my side limply, and I faded back into unconsciousness.

When I finally became conscious again, I found my arms were strapped to the sides of the bed I rested in.

"What the hell?"I tugged on my restraints.

"Sorry, but even though he deserves it, we can`t have you killing Izaya."Phoenix said, crossing her arms.

"Awww, Phoenix-Chan, you`re so mean~"Izaya complained, looking at her.

"Shut up."She scowled.

"Let me up!"I commanded.

"Promise you won`t kill him?"Shinra asked.

"Promise..."I muttered.

He untied me, a syringe of sedative ready just in case.

I sat up, rubbed my wrists for a moment, then punched Shinra across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"He exclaimed.

"Sedating me again!"I growled.

Phoenix sighed as Izaya laughed.

"What happened, anyway? Why am I here? In fact, where is here?"I asked, looking around.

"Why, this is my humble abode~"Izaya grinned, guesuting boldly to the room around us.

There was an entire wall of windows. Just windows.

"_Creep.._"I thought.

"You passed out almost a block away from Izaya`s house, so he brought you back, and called me and Phoenix"Shinra explained, adjusting his glasses.

"I almost declined the invitation, and hung up on him, but then he mentioned that he had you, so I rushed over."Phoenix said.

"It hurts me to think that the only reason you came over is to see Carli-Chan~"Izaya pouted, sitting back down.

"You wanna talk about what hurts?"Phoenix exclaimed, pulling out her knife.

"Enough!"I barked, throwing a pillow at both of them.

"Sorry..."They said quietly.

"Anyway...Has this happened before? You just randomally fainting?"Shinra asked, clipboard and pen ready.

"No."I shook my head.

"You`re a horrible liar~"Izaya laughed.

I growled.

"A few times in the past."I said, gritting my teeth.

"Okay. Anything else unusual in the past few days?"Shinra adjusted his glasses again.

"No."I sighed.

"Carli-Chan~"Izaya cooed.

"I`ve been getting sick alot."I scowled.

"Okay...Well, I`m going to tell you the same thing I told Phoenix."Shinra sat back in his chair.

"What?"I waited.

"I think you might be pregnant."He said.

The room fell silent.

"You`re joking, right?"I asked.

"Well, I`d get a professional opinion, but no, I`m not joking."He shook his head.

"Just what Ikebukuro needs-another monster~"Izaya sighed.

"Pfft, monsters are better than trolls."I scoffed.

Phoenix scowled, and Izaya grinned.

"Well, nothing left to do now but tell Shizuo."I sighed, plopping down on the mattress.

"Have fun with that. I`m going home."Phoenix said sourly, grabbing her coat, and slamming the door behind her.

"Well, if you think you`re going to bring that protozoan in here, then you`d better think again~"Izaya said sternly, standing up.

"Then I`ll just goto him. Where does he live?"I asked

"Like I`d tell YOU~"He laughed, walking out of the room.

"Here."Shinra sighed, handing me a piece of paper with Shizuo`s adress on it.

"Thanks."I said, not sure how I was going to break the news.

"Good luck."He said.

"Thanks."I scowled, knowing I`d need it.

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 18

"Well, this is it..."I looked at the paper one more time, then at the number on the door.

Right as I was about to knock, the door swung open, and Shizuo took a step back, surprised.

"Carli."He said, confused.

"Hi."I said nervously.

"What do you want?"He tried to surpress every emotion but anger.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"I asked.

"Sure, whatever."He stepped to the side, watching me walk in, and immediatly sit on the couch.

"I..um...I`m.."I tried to find the words.

"Pregnant~!"Izaya bursted through the door, holding Phoenix`s hand.

"Izaya!"I squealed, blushing.

Shizuo growled.

"Don`t be so angry, Shizu-Chan~! Didn`t you hear me~? You`re going to be the father of a little monster~!"Izaya grinned.

Shizuo looked at me, and I nodded.

He stood there for a moment, then lunged at Izaya, grabbing him by the neck, and slamming him against the wall.

"Here we go."Phoenix sighed, freeing her hand from Izaya`s.

"Let`s get outta here. Bye Shizuo."I said boredly, walking out the door.

"You`ve done it again~"Izaya pouted, crossing his arms.

"Shut up!"Shizuo exclaimed, throwing the informant across the room.

~~Meanwhile~~

"Way to ruin the moment."I scoffed, looking at Phoenix.

"It wasn`t my idea. Izaya just dragged me along with him."She scowled.

"Whatever. I`m just glad I didn`t have to break the news myself."I sighed.

Crash!

"Carli-Chan~! Watch out~!"Izaya leaned out the broken window.

I turned around, and got hit right in the face with a coffee table.

"Carli!"Phoenix squealed, rushing to my aide.

I growled, throwing the table off of me.

"Watch it!"I shouted

"Sorry~!"Izaya grinned.

"You little creep!"I growled.

"Let`s go"Phoenix sighed, dragging me away.

~~Later~~

I glanced at the couch, where Phoenix was sleeping quietly.

"Good, she`s out cold."I said, sitting down at the computer desk, and turning on one of my laptops.

I turned it on, and brought up the Dollars website.

I stared blankly at the password box for a moment.

"...What the hell was it?"I sat back in my chair, pondering.

After sitting there for a second, I remembered, and swiftly typed it in.

The screen was flooded with posts about another gang war.

I sighed, and, like the last time, responded to every post with "CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

And, like last time, they listened.

I logged onto the chat, annoyed by how much the Dollars seemed to WANT to fight other gangs.

*Mimi*:Hey Guys

Setton:Hey, Mimi. Haven`t seen you around lately.

*Mimi*:Yeah, well, I`ve been pretty busy lately.

Kanra:With what~? Your boyfriend~?

*Mimi*:I do NOT have a boyfriend! /

Kanra:Sure~

*Mimi*:MOVING ON! What`s this about another gang war?

Setton:Oh, it`s probably nothing.

Taro Tanaka:Yeah, just more rumors.

*Mimi*:Well, it pisses me off

Kanra:You sound alot like that Shizuo guy when you say that~

*Mimi*:Shizuo? Who`s that?

Setton:You mean you don`t know Shizuo Heiwajima?

*Mimi*:No, not really.

Kanra:Oh, C`mon Mimi. Don`t lie. Didn`t you say you went to Raira~?

*Mimi*:Yeah...so, what? .

Kanra:Anybody who went to Raira has to know Shizuo~

*Mimi*:Yeah, well I don`t!

-*Mimi* Has logged out*-

Kanra:Well, She`s no fun~

I scowled at my computer screen, a sick feeling in my stomach from both the baby, and the thought of who Kanra might be.

I groaned in anger, turning the computer off, and storming back to my room.

I threw myself onto my bed, scowling at the ceiling.

"If Kanra is who I think 'she' is, then Izaya is one sick, sick, freak."I scoffed, hugging a pillow, and drifting into a dark, dreamless sleep.

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 19

When I woke up from a sleep I didn`t even remember falling into, it was midnight.

"Damn...When did I fall asleep?"I sat up, gazing out the window.

"About...oh, let`s see...five hours ago~?"

I scowled, turning around.

And there, in a chair in the corner, sat the most annoying person alive.

"Izaya..."I gritted my teeth.

He grinned.

"What`s wrong, Carli-Chan~?"He cooed.

"You`re a sick freak!"I exclaimed.

"Why is that~?"He asked.

"Answer a question for me. In the chat, the one on the Dollars website, are you Kanra?"I asked.

"Ohh~! So Carli-Chan is in the Dollars~? My, my~"He chuckled.

"Answer the god damned question!"I commanded

"Well, Kanra is a girl, and I am not a girl, last time I checked, so I am not her~"He sighed, crossing his arms.

"Liar!"I shouted, pulling the knife from under my pillow, and throwing it at him.

He leaned slightly to the right, grinning as the knife stuck in the wall next to his head.

"Tell me the truth, Izaya! Who the hell are you?"I yelled, pulling another knife from my nightstand.

"I am Izaya Orihara, information broker. And I do have an online alias, Kanra. I love every human, except for Shizuo Heiwajima. And I love Phoenix-Chan more than any of them. But I hate you just as much as I hate Shizuo, and could easily kill you without having a second thought about it."He said coldly, standing up.

I growled, gripping my knife by the blade, prepared to throw it.

"You are a sick, twisted freak, and you need to die!"I chucked the blade at him.

He ducked, the knife sticking right next to the last one.

"What`s with all the noise?"Phoenix exclaimed, turning the light on.

"It`s too late for this shit..."Shizuo muttered.

"Wait...if Shizuo is here, then why the hell is this son of a bitch in my room?"I scoffed, pointing at Izaya

"Are you implying my mother was a dog~? How rude~!"Izaya pouted.

"Was? Did you kill her, too?"Phoenix scowled at him.

"My, my, Phoenix-Chan can hold a grudge~"Izaya grinned.

"Get the hell outta here."Shizuo scowled.

"Kindly~"Izaya scampered out the door, shoving Shizuo to the side while lightly brushing past Phoenix.

"Now, answer my question. If Shizuo was here this whole time, then why was Izaya in here?"I crossed my arms.

"We didn`t know he was in here."Phoenix said.

"You need to keep track of your fiance`"I scoffed.

"I`ll try."She sighed in exasperation.

"What about you? What are you doing here?"I looked at Shizuo.

He shrugged.

"Whatever. Either come lay with me, or suffer out there with Izaya."I sighed, crawling under the covers.

He looked at Phoenix, who grinned, and left the room.

After a moment of debating, he climbed under the blanket with me.

I smiled, and snuggled close to him.

He blushed, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you, Shizuo."I said, looking at him.

"Yeah...whatever..."He muttered.

"Whatever?"I scoffed.

"Well, 'I Love you too' just isn`t my style."He scratched his head.

I scoffed, turning away from him.

"You`re gonna hold that against me now, right?"He asked.

"Hell yes!"I exclaimed, pulling the blanket up over my head.

He growled, and yanked the blanket down, glaring at me.

I scowled.

"I love you, too. There, is that what you wanted?"He asked, annoyed.

"Psh, you could say it like you mean it, y`know."I sighed.

He scowled.

"Fine, fine. I get it. You have trouble expressing your emotions. I can live with that."I shrugged, snuggling against him once more.

"...you`re weird."He said, pulling the disheveled blanket up over us.

"I take that as a compliment."I smiled.

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 20

I woke up with a smile on my face, a rare occurance that happens once in a blue moon.

It happens when I fall asleep happy, which I usually don`t.

I opened my eyes, and frowned at the empty spot Shizuo had occupied last night.

Well, there goes my smile.

I sighed, sitting up, and wondering when he had decided to leave.

"Up and at em, Carli-Chan~!"Izaya burst through the door, an obnoxious grin on his face.

A knife stuck to the doorframe right next to his head.

He laughed.

"Nice miss. Now get up before Shizu-Chan eats all the bacon~"He said, scampering out of the room.

I smiled, literally leaping out of bed, and racing into the kitchen.

And sure enough, perched on a barstool and eating bacon, sat Shizuo.

"Yay, you`re still here!"I exclaimed happily, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Well, it`s not like I`m just gonna leave."He scoffed, grabbing another piece of bacon.

I snatched it from him, and walked over to the couch, sitting down, and turning on the tv.

"You`re up early."Phoenix smiled at me.

"Your annoyance woke me up."I scowled at Izaya, who smirked, sipping his orange juice.

"Carli-Chan, you`re so mean to me~"He pouted, faking hurt.

"Shut up."I scowled.

Shizuo pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I gotta go."He walked over to me, ruffled my hair, and left.

"What? No kiss?"I scoffed, brushing through my disheveled hair with my fingers.

"Ahahaha, rejection~"Izaya laughed.

I threw a knife at him, slicing a few strands of his hair off, and sticking in the wall next to Phoenix.

"What`d I say about throwing knives in the house?"She exclaimed.

"I don`t remember."I sighed, walking over to the computer desk, and grabbing one of my laptops.

"Checking on the Dollars, Carli-Chan~?"Izaya asked, leaning on the counter.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"The Dollars? Carli, what`s he talking about?"Phoenix looked at me, eyes narrowed in suspicion

"Well, you see-"I started

"Carli-Chan is a member of The Dollars~"Izaya grinned at me.

"Well, Izaya doesn`t like ice cream."I walked to my room, closing the door behind me.

"You don`t like ice cream?"Phoenix scoffed, ignoring the face that I was in a major gang.

"I hate all junk foods~"He sighed.

"You are not human!"She squealed.

He gasped, apalled.

"I am offended~!"He crossed his arms, turning away.

"Whatever."She scoffed.

"You wanna know what else I hate, Phoenix-Chan~?"Izaya sighed.

"What? Candy?"She scowled.

"Yes, but there`s something else~"He chuckled.

"What is it?"She asked.

"Carli-Chan~"He pulled the knife out of the wall.

"Wow, what a surprise."She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I also hate you having anything to do with her or her monster of a lover~"He said seriously, examining the blade from all angles.

"Huh?"She turned to him.

"You heard me. You having anything to do with Shizu-Chan or Carli-Chan makes me hate you. In fact, I hate you to the point that I could chuck this knife at you, and not have a second thought about it."He glared at her.

"Izaya..."She took a few steps back, fearing he would.

"But...that`d be no fun~"He tossed the knife behind it, leaving it to clatter against the counter, then walked over to her, and kissed her lightly.

"I have to go make someone`s life more interesting now. I`ll see you around, Phoenix-Chan~"He patted her stomach, then walked out the door, leaving her stunned.

She slid down the wall until she was sitting in the corner, knees hugged to her chest.

He could kill her at any time, all because she continued to be friends with me.

She sighed, shoving her bangs out of her face.

"This is going to be...stressful."She said, staring at the apartment around her.

~Three Months Later~

"Why of course I do~"Izaya smiled at Phoenix, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"I finally pronounce you man and wife!"I exclaimed, throwing the bible out of my hands as if it was searing my skin.

The small crowd of people who had gathered for the private wedding clapped as Izaya and Phoenix shared the kiss that symbolized their bondage as, well, man and wife.

I smiled, thinking about my own wedding, which was only three days away.

I looked at Shizuo, who smirked.

After the reception, which seemed to drag on forever, the next three days flew by, and soon, I was being walked down the aisle by Tom, my long purple dress dragging slightly against the ground.

I saw Shizuo, and my heart began to race.

Although what he was wearing looked like nothing more than his bartender`s suit with a tuxedo jacket over it, he looked nice.

His hair was blonder than ususal-something that I didn`t bother questioning.

"Good luck."Tom said, letting go of my arm, and taking his place behind Shizuo.

Izaya had been forced to watch the wedding from the back, chained to a large, cast iron fence.

My wedding was simple.

Outdoors, not too uptight formal, and barefoot.

I looked at my bridesmaids.

Phoenix and Celty stood together behind me, looking stunning in their lavender gowns.

I glanced at the group on my side.

The two chairs reserved for my parents were empty.

My heart sank, and I remembered the argument I`d had with my father a few weeks earlier.

_"So, who`s the lucky man?"He asked._

_"Um..Shizuo Heiwajima."I smiled._

_He frowned._

_"Absoloutley not."He said sternly._

_"Excuse me?"I scoffed._

_"I forbid you to marry that man. He`s nothing but trouble."He scowled._

_"Well, go fuck off! I`m 21, and I can marry whoever I want to marry!"I exclaimed._

_"Fine. But don`t expect me to be at the wedding."He said coldly, walking away._

I blinked back tears, then was knocked from my memory when I realized I was being talked to.

"Do you, Carli Kumade, take Shizuo Heiwajima to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, and anything else that may befall you?"The pastor asked.

"I do!"I smiled.

"And do you-"He began.

"Yes."Shizuo cut him off.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife!"

Without hesitation, Shizuo pulled me into his arms, and kissed me.

Through the corner of my eye, I spotted two figures race to their seats.

A tall man with brown hair and green eyes, and a woman with bloodred hair and blue eyes.

"_My parents!_"I was never so happy to see them.

I pulled away from Shizuo, and dragged him down to meet them.

"Hi mom and dad."I smiled at them.

Shizuo tensed up.

"Is this the lucky man?"Mom asked, rising to greet him.

"Shizuo Heiwajima."He greeted politely, holding his hand out.

"Crystal Kumade, it`s a pleasure."She smiled, shaking his hand.

He turned to my father.

"Hello."Dad said sternly.

"Yo."Shizuo picked now, of all times, to be informal.

I mentally facepalmed myself.

"Craig Kumade. You`d better treat my daughter right, or I will hunt you down."Dad glared at Shizuo.

"It`d be impossible to mistreat someone like her."He said, taking me into his arms.

I blushed, smiling.

"I hate to point it out, but you`ve gained some weight, dear."Mom patted my stomach, to be greeted by the baby kicking.

I blushed deeper as she gasped.

"Ooooh, my baby`s pregnant!"She squealed, latching onto me.

I saw fire burning in Dad`s eyes.

"Right. Um, let`s go over here. I`ll introduce you to Kasuka."Shizuo said nervously, pulling me away from my parents.

"Who`s Kasuka?"I asked.

"My brother."He said quietly.

"You have a brother? Why was I not aware?"I scoffed.

We walked over to a man with brown hair and brown eyes, being gushed over by two young girls, both brunette, one with a braid and glasses, and the other with short hair.

"Mairu, Kururi, move it."Shizuo lightly shoved them to the side.

"It`s been such a pleasure to meet you!"Kururi smiled at Kasuka, then dragged Mairu away.

"Who are they?"I asked.

"Izaya`s sisters."Shizuo gritted his teeth.

"Hello."The man stood up to greet me.

"Hi. Carli Ku-I mean, Heiwajima."I smiled, bowing respectfully.

"Kasuka Heiwajima. It`s nice to meet you."He said flatly.

His face was an emotionless mask, even when he smiled.

He looked at Shizuo.

"It`s about time you found someone to settle down with."He said.

"Uh, yeah."Shizuo said awkwardly.

"Shizuo, can you unchain Izaya, please?"Phoenix tugged on Shizuo`s sleeve, then pointed to Izaya, who waved with his free hand.

"If he can free his hand, he can free everything else."He scoffed.

"Let`s go. It was nice meeting you, Kasuka."I smiled, walking to where Izaya was restrained.

"Well, I have to go. Congratulations, Shizuo."Kasuka stood up, and walked away.

"Congrats!"Mairu and Kururi exclaimed, throwing confettii in Shizuo`s face.

He scowled.

"Thanks."He said sourly, brushing pieces of the sparkly stuff from his hair.

"I see you re-dyed your hair for the occasion."Kururi said bubbily, getting on the tips of her toes and ruffling his hair.

"Shh!"He hissed, smacking her hand away.

"Dyed~? Well, now, I had no idea Shizu-Chan wasn`t a natural blonde~"Izaya chuckled.

"Get out of here, Izaya! You`re ruining Shizuo`s wedding!"Kururi exclaimed, turning to her brother.

"Shut up. If anyone`s ruining the wedding, it`s you and Mairu with your sick incest~"Izaya scoffed, guesturing to Mairu, who frowned.

"C`mon, Mairu."Kururi scowled, dragging her sister away.

They left Izaya and Shizuo alone, glaring at each other.

"Well, Shizu-Chan, I must admit, I never thought you`d find a girl~"Izaya said.

"I could say the same for you."Shizuo smirked.

"Shizu-Chan, do you have any idea how many girls I dated in high school~?"Izaya asked.

"Let`s see...negative one?"Shizuo guessed.

"Ahahahaaha~! No. I dated two girls in high school~"Izaya said seriously.

"So? That`s not alot."Shizuo scoffed.

"Well...it`s two more than you dated~!"The raven-haired informant laughed, walking away.

"Jackass!"Shizuo exclaimed.

Someone tapped his shoulder.

He spun around to be greeted by Celty`s PDA in his face.

'I`m happy for you'

"Thanks."He said boredly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

'Don`t sound so bored! This is supposed to be the greatest day of anyone`s life!'

"I give them two weeks."Shinra said, adjusting his glasses.

"Shut up!"Shizuo growled.

"Geeze, I was just kidding."Shinra chuckled.

'Carli`s a very sweet girl, and if you break her heart, I will break your limbs' Celty crossed her arms after giving Shizuo ample time to read the message.

"Why do you guys think our relationship is going to fail?"Shizuo scoffed.

"Because you`ve never had a girlfriend."Shinra and Celty said.

Well, Celty typed, but, same difference.

"Yeah, well, neither have you."He kicked Shinra in the shin, then walked away.

"Touche`"The smaller man said in pain, doubling over, and thus loosing his glasses.

The ceremony flowed into the reception perfectly, and soon, we all sat a an elegant table, eating and conversing.

"Attention, attention~!"Izaya stood up, tapping his glass with his flickblade.

Everyone quieted down.

"I`d like to make a toast to the bride and beast-I mean, groom~"He grinned at Shizuo, who scowled.

Everyone laughed a little.

"I`ve known Shizu-Chan since...oh, grade nine. He`s never really liked me, hell, I`ve never liked him either, but that`s besides the point. Anyway, Shizu-Chan has never had a date in 23 years, so I`m sure it shocked us all when he got down on one knee and proposed to a girl he`d only known for about a month, and who he had already impregnated~"Izaya smiled.

Again, he got them laughing.

Shizuo growled, his face burning in embarassment and anger.

I took his hand.

"But, even though I hate both Shizu-Chan and Carli-Chan, I wish them the absoloute _best_ of luck in their relationship...I give it three weeks. To Carli and Shizu-Chan~"Izaya raised his glass.

"Cheers!"Everyone else did the same.

I smiled, taking small sips of my wine while Shizuo downed three glasses in thirty seconds.

Well, at least nobody got hit in the face with anything.

~To Be Continued~


	21. Chapter 21

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 21

_Six months passed, and everything continued to run smoothly._

_Phoenix moved in with Izaya, and I sold the apartment, and moved in with Shizuo._

_All was going well._

I looked in the mirror, drying my face with a hand towel.

"Dammit..."I sighed, leaning against the bathroom wall.

I touched my stomach, which had grown exponentially in the past nine months.

"_Any day now..._"I thought, smiling as I felt the baby kick.

It kicked an awful lot...

But before I could process that thought, the phone rang.

I answered it quickly.

"Carli-Chan~!"Izaya exclaimed, paniced.

"Izaya? What the hell do you want?"I scoffed.

"It`s Phoenix-Chan...she`s gone into labor! What do I do~?"He was estatic.

"Um, take her to the hospital!"I scoffed.

"I don`t have a car~!"

"Then call the ambulance."I scowled.

"Right~! Bye~!"He hung up.

I sighed.

"I`m going to the hospital! Phoenix is in labor!"I exclaimed, grabbing my jacket.

"Want me to go with you?"Shizuo offered.

"Nah, I`m-oww.."I seethed.

"What`s wrong?"He asked.

"Don`t panic...but I think it`s time.."I said slowly.

"..."

A moment later, We raced down the street, me perched on Shizuo`s shoulder, clutching his hair for dear life.

"I know this is a bad time to mention this, but your hairdye is wearing out."I looked at the roots of his hair, which were turning brown.

"Wha-who told you that?"He exclaimed.

"You did."I grinned.

He scowled.

"Duck down!"He commanded.

I leaned down as he brust through the door.

"Can I help you?"The lady behind the desk asked.

"I`m going into labor."I strained.

A wheelchair was rolled out, and Shizuo gently dropped me into it.

"I`ll see you in a bit~"I said as they rushed me to the maternity ward.

"Name?"The receptionist asked.

"Heiwajima."Shizuo ran his fingers through his hair, plopping down in a plastic chair.

"Well, well, this is a surprise. It`s been 23 years since we`ve had a Heiwajima in labor."She said, slightly surprised as she signed us in.

"Yeah, yeah. When can I see her?"He scowled.

"In about an hour."She sighed.

"Shizu-Chan, fancy meeting you here~"

Shizuo growled, chucking a chair at the informant.

"Woah, now, not in a Hospital~! There is delicate life being created here~!"Izaya smirked, snapping out his flickblade.

"If you`re going to fight, I`m going to have to ask you to do it outside."The lady behind the desk sighed.

Shizuo scowled, sitting back down.

Izaya pranced over to a chair in the corner of the room, and sat down in it, quickly becoming bored.

18 Agonizing Hours Later...

I screamed, tears streaming down my face from the pain.

"Hang in there."Shizuo said encouragingly, ignoring the sound of cracking bones that came from his hand as I clutched it tightly.

"Take a deep breath, and push."The doctor instructed.

I recollected my composure, and obeyed.

With a final burst of pain, I collapsed onto the hospital bed, panting as the sound of crying filled the room.

"Wait...There`s one more."The doctor said curiously, handing the first child off to the nurse, who rushed to clean the blood off it.

"What?"I exclaimed, paniced.

"Push"He said

I took a deep breath, and used every bit of strengh I had left.

A chorus of sounds arose after that.

My panting, Shizuo`s hand breaking, the babies crying, and the heart monitor flatlining.

"? Oh, no, Get the defibrulators, she`s flatlining!"The doctor exclaimed.

The nurse rushed to retrieve the equiptment.

"No, no, no!"Shizuo exclaimed.

"Clear!"The doctor pushed the paddles against my chest, effectivley sending a shock through my limp body.

He repeated this twice, then waited.

The loud droning from the monitor was deafening.

Just as all hope was lost, a small beep registered.

Then another. And finally, I coughed, sitting up.

"Ow...what happened..."I trailed off, looking at Shizuo.

"You died."He said seriously.

"I died..."I said, leaning back against the pillows.

"The birth was a success. The babies are healthy, and their vitals are good."The doctor handed me the two children, one wrapped in a blue blanket, and the other in a pink one.

I smiled brightly, ignoring the throbbing in my temples.

"Ah, dammit, you broke my hand..."Shizuo muttered, failing to move the fingers of the dead limb.

"Sorry."I smiled innocently.

"I can take care of that for you."The nurse offered.

"Nah, I`ll be fine. I know a guy that can fix me up for free."He shook his head, then turned to me and the kids.

They were both brunette, which proved something.

"So, why didn`t you tell me you were a natural brunette?"I asked.

He scowled. 

"Shut up."He said.

I chuckled.

"So, what should we call them?"I looked at the babies in my arms, overwhelmed with happiness.

"I dunno about the girl, but how about Shinji for the boy?"He suggested.

"That`s a nice name. For mommy`s little girl, I`m thinking...Shizuka."I smiled.

"Shizuka? Yeah, I like that."He nodded.

And for the first time in our relationship, I saw him smile.

~To Be Continued~


	22. Chapter 22

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 22

Years flew by, and soon, we were standing at Phoenix`s door, Shizuo holding bags of gifts for the twins, Izuku and Izuru, and me empty handed.

The door opened, and a little girl, about ten years old, with black hair, red eyes, and tan skin stood there.

"Mommy, the big bad monster and his girlfriend are here!"She exclaimed.

Shizuo twitched in irritation.

"Ahh, I`m sorry about that! Honey, don`t listen to daddy so much."Phoenix ruffled the little girl`s hair.

"Whatever."He scowled.

"Where`s Izuku?"Shizuka asked, peeking out from behind me.

"He`s inside."Phoenix didn`t have time to move as the fourteen-year-old girl shoved her to the side, rushing into the house.

Shizuo`s phone beeped in his pocket.

"Shit. I gotta go, I`ll see you at home."He kissed me, leaving the presents in Phoenix`s arms.

"Oh, bye..."I frowned.

"Well, he`s no fun."She scoffed.

"He`s been working alot lately, trying to make more money. We`re planning on moving out of that crummy apartment, and into a real house."I smiled, walking inside.

"Why don`t you use the money from our old apartment?"She asked.

"We spent most of it on the hospital bill, since Shizuo doesn`t have insurance, go figure."I sighed, plopping down on the couch.

The little girl from the door looked at me.

"You`re pretty."She said.

I smiled.

"So are you."I said.

She grinned.

"What`s your name?"I asked

"Hikari."She swung her legs over the edge of the couch.

"That`s a nice name."I said.

"Thanks. What`s yours?"She looked up at me with her brick red eyes.

"Carli. And my boyfriend is Shizuo, but, and don`t tell him I told you this, you can call him Shizu-Oji."I smiled mischeviously.

"Okay"She giggled.

"No child of mine will call that beast their uncle~"Izaya swooped in, scooping the girl off the couch, and into his arms.

"Well, then can I call your sisters aunt?"She asked innocently.

"...Shizu-Oji it is~"He sighed, defeated.

I looked around.

Shinji sat at the dining table, playing a game of cards with Celty and Shinra, and Shizuka was playing tag with Izuku and Izuru, the two twin boys with black hair, big brown eyes, and pale skin.

My own children looked more like Shizuo than they did me.

Shinji had his father`s lightish brown hair, my green eyes, and Shizuo`s slightly tanned skin.

But Shizuka had my dark hair, Shizuo`s brown eyes, and my vampire pale skin.

And yet, everyone compared them to him.

It kinda pissed me off, but I never said anything.

"What. Did. You. Say?"Shizuka`s stern tone pulled me from my trance.

I glanced over to where the angry girl stood, her fists clenched.

Izuru stood in front of her, grinning.

With that grin on his face, he looked even more like Izaya.

"You heard me."He said slyly.

"Oh no..."I said, watching Shizuka pull a throwing knife from her boot.

Izuku looked like he was about to wring his brother`s neck, his fists clenching and unclenching angrily.

"Just walk away..."He told himself, turning, and briskly walking up the stairs to avoid murdering his twin.

"Izuku has anger issues~"Izaya sighed, leaning against the back of the couch.

"I noticed."I scowled.

"I can`t say that I`m proud of that monsterous trait, but, hey, I can`t discriminate against my own son~"He smiled warmly, a welcomed change from his usual creepy grin.

"I think my daughter is going to slit Izuru`s throat."I said, watching her toss her knife in the air repedidly as Izuru went on and on about her personality, and her appearance.

"Your eyes are hideous, the color of dirt. Your skin is so pale, it`s practically translucent. And your hair...oh, don`t even get me started on that."He teased.

She growled, slashing at his chest.

He moved back just enough that the knife only cut his shirt.

"Pathetic!"He laughed.

She grabbed his hair, and slammed his face against the wall.

"Izuru!"Phoenix exclaimed, rushing to help him.

She grabbed Shizuka, holding her back as she thrashed around with her knife.

"You bastard! I hate you! I hope you die!"She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Shinji sighed.

"Got any fours?"Shinra asked.

"Go fish."Shinji said, scratching his head.

Celty sat her PDA on the table so he could read it.

'Fives?'

"Why, yes, I do."He smiled, handing her two cards.

"Well, you make friends quickly."Shinra smiled at the boy.

"I get that from mom."He smiled back.

Celty tapped on the table.

They looked at the screen.

'Well, it`s obvious you didn`t get it from your father.'

Shinji laughed.

"Yeah, he`s an ass, but he`s better than Izaya, that`s for sure."He said, grinning at Izaya, who scowled.

"If you weren`t friends with my son, I wouldn`t let you within a hundred-mile radius of my home~"He scoffed.

"If I wasn`t friends with your son, I wouldn`t even _consider_ coming within a hundred-mile radius of you home."Shinji chuckled.

"Little beast~"Izaya said sourly.

"Evil bastard."Shinji retorted.

"Okay then...got any threes?"Shinra asked, changing the subject.

"Damn!"Shinji threw two cards in Shinra`s direction.

"How about you, Celty?"

'Nope. You got any nines?'

"Ah! You win again, miss Celty~!"Shinji laughed, throwing the remainder of his cards, which were nines, in front of her.

"I`m starting to think she`s cheating."Shinra said accusingly.

She hit him.

I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Tylenol~?"Izaya offered.

I snatched the bottle from him.

"Thanks."I scowled, swallowing two dry.

Later...

The children had taken off on their own, and left me at home, alone.

The door slammed shut, waking me from the light nap I was taking on the couch.

"There you are."I stood up, and walked over to Shizuo, who looked both irritated and exhausted.

"Whatever."He muttered, lighting a cigarette.

I snatched it from him, and threw it on the floor, stomping it out.

He growled.

"What the hell is your problem?"I scoffed.

"I had a rough day at _work_, while you hung around with Phoenix and that flea, playing babysitter."He said angrily.

"Excuse me? I had to pull three knives out of Shinji`s arm, treat Shizuka for life-threatening cuts, and beat Izaya senseless!"I exclaimed.

"Well, at least you did something productive today."He scoffed.

"Why the hell are you acting like this?"I asked

"Acting like what?"He sat down on the couch.

"Like an ass."I gritted my teeth.

"So now I`m the ass. I work five, sometimes six, days a week, beating up idiots who can`t just pay up, and all you do every day is sit here at home with the kids. Yeah, I`m the ass."He nodded sarcastically.

A knife stuck in the top of the couch, right behind his neck.

He looked at the knife, then at me, in disbelief.

"You got something you`d like to say?"I asked, revealing another half dozen throwing knives.

"As a matter of fact-"He stood up.

I roared, chucking the knives at him.

He ducked, grabbing onto the floor lamp, and swinging it at me.

I lept out of the way, then pounced on him, knocking us both to the ground.

He went to sit up, and I pinned him to the ground by the wrists.

"Still got something to say?"I asked

He leaned up, pressing his lips to mine.

"Yeah, I do. Let me up."He smirked.

I smiled, standing up.

Before I could object, he scooped me up into his arms, and carried me to our room.

I giggled as he threw me onto the queen-sized mattress

"Shizuka is at my parents`, and Shinji is hanging out with Izuru."I said as he climbed over me.

"So, we have the house to ourselves."He grinned, kissing me.

I smiled.

"Hate sex?"I asked, digging my nails into the back of his neck.

"Count me in."He said, wrapping his fingers around my throat.

Thank god the kids were gone.

~To Be Continued~


	23. Chapter 23

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 23

Shizuka shoved Shinji through the front door, laughing as she came tumbling in after him.

"You`re such an ass!"He laughed, shoving her into the computer chair.

She spun around in the chair, laughing hysterically.

"I`m hungry. Mom!"Shinji exclaimed, swinging the fridge door open.

"Hi hungry, I`m bored~"Shizuka teased, slamming her fist on the computer desk to stop the still spinning chair.

The computer mouse moved a little, and the screen glowed to life.

"Eh?"She looked at the screen, which displayed an inbox full of unread e-mails.

"What are you doing?"Shinji exclaimed.

"Nothing."She insisted.

"You know better than to touch mom`s computer."He scoffed, walking over.

"I didn`t touch it. The mouse moved, and it turned on."She scowled.

"Uh-huh. And I assume it moved on it`s own?"He rolled his eyes.

"It did! I used the desk to stop the chair from spinning, and it shifted a little!"She exclaimed, waving her arms.

"Suuuuure."He nodded sarcastically.

"Whatever. Let`s see what mom`s been upto."Shizuka said, clicking on the glowing internet symbol in the corner of the screen.

A webpage popped up, completely black, with nothing but the letter D written with dots, and surrounded by two circles, and a password box under it.

"What the hell..."She trailed off.

"Dude! Mom`s in the Dollars!"Shinji exclaimed in shock.

"Shhh!"Shizuka hissed.

"Pretty cool, huh?"I crossed my arms.

They both turned around.

"M-mom! Did you sleep good?"Shizuka asked innocently, closing the laptop.

"I`ve been awake this whole time."I sighed.

"Wha-When did you-"Shinji stammered

"You two morons woke me up when you stomped and slammed you way through the door!"I yelled.

"We`re sorry!"They paniced.

"You two are in some serious trouble."I grinned.

"For waking you up?"Shinji looked at me in disbelief.

"No, for everything else I forgot to punish you for."I shook my head.

"What are you gonna do to us? You can`t kill your own kids..."Shizuka felt around the desk, trying to find a way out of this.

"No, but I can hand you over to your father."I smirked.

"No! please-Wait. That doesn`t sound so horrible."Shinji said, relieved.

"Well, it will be when I`m not here to calm him down~"I said slyly, ruffling his hair.

"What do you mean, you won`t be here?"Shizuka scoffed.

"I`m going to stay with Phoenix, and leave you two troublemakers with Shizuo for a few days. He`ll straighten you out."I sighed, grabbing a pen, and writing on a sticky note.

"Pfft, big deal."Shinji rolled his eyes.

"We can handle anything. After all, we`re Heiwajimas."Shizuka said confidently.

"Okay, then~"I walked out of the room, returning with a backpack.

"Wait, you`re serious?"The twins exclaimed.

"Yup. See you in a week!"I grinned, walking out the door.

"She`ll be back by tomorrow."Shinji assured, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah. She could never stay around for more than five minutes."Shizuka nodded, turning the computer back on.

"I forgot something!"I burst through the door, and grabbed the laptop before Shizuka could explore it`s contents any farther.

"Awwww..."She whined.

"Whatever."Shinji sighed.

SLAM!

The twins spun around, staring in shock at a very angry, disheveled Shizuo.

"Where the hell is Carli?"He exclaimed, turning to the kids.

Shizuka held out the sticky note bravely, while Shinji cowared behind her.

Shizuo stomped over, and snated the note, his eyebrows twitching in anger as he read it.

'Shizuo~

The kids are annoying the hell out of me, and they need to be set straight. So, I`m leaving them with you for a few days.

Good Luck,

Carli'

He scowled, and looked at Shizuka and Shinji.

"Looks like I`m stuck with your brats."He said in anger, crumpling up the note, then walking away.

"I don`t think he likes us..."Shinji trailed off.

"I blame that on you."Shizuka said.

"This is going to be a loooong week."He sighed.

"Yup."She nodded.

~To Be Continued~

(Sorry it took so long to update, I`ve been very busy with schoolwork! I`ll try to update more reguarly, I swear!)


	24. Chapter 24

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 24

"Yo!"I slammed the door open, causing five heads to look in my direction.

"Carli-Chan~?"Izaya looked at me suspiciously.

"Hey, shut up."I walked inside, closing the door behind us.

"Well, then~"He scoffed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Phoenix asked, covering Hikari`s ears so she wouldn`t hear the exploitive.

"Shizuka and Shinji pissed me off, so I left them with Shizuo for the next few days. Hopefully it`ll straighten them out."I tossed my bag onto the couch.

"...And?"Izuku stirred sugar innto his coffee.

"And, I`m going to stay here."I grinned.

Izaya laughed.

"You really think we`d let you, the she-beast of Ikebukuro, stay in our house, around our children~?"He asked.

"Your son has completely destroyed my daughter`s self-esteem. You owe me."I scowled at Izuru, who smirked.

"I take pride in what I do."The boy chuckled.

"That`s cause you`re an ass."Izuku scoffed, sipping his coffee.

"Would you like me to tell you what YOU are?"Izuru looked at his twin.

"I`d love to hear what I am."Izuku picked up a butter knife.

"Well-"Izuru began

"Time for school!"Phoenix shot out of her chair, stopping the argument before it began.

"It`s Saturday!"Hikari whined.

"Right! Izuru, take your sister to the park."Phoenix commanded.

"Okay~"Izuru took his sister`s hand, leading her out the door.

"Is he adopted? Honestly, I don`t think we`re related."Izuku shook his head when he was sure his brother was gone.

"Sorry, he`s ours~"Izaya chuckled.

"That`s a damn dissapointment."Izuku sighed.

"You remind me of Shizuo."I smiled.

"I don`t know how I should take that. As a compliment, or what...?"He trailed off.

"You should take that as an insult~"Izaya said.

"And you should shut up."I scowled.

"Are you sure you trust Hikari and Izuru alone at the park? I mean, Ikebukuro isn`t exactly a safe place, and I`m sure Izuru will wonder off and leave Hikari alone..."Izuku poked at the piece of toast in front of him, too bored to eat it.

"Damn, he`s right. Izaya, would you mind going down there to watch them?"Phoenix asked.

"I`d love to, but I have places to be, people to watch-I mean, meet~"He kissed her cheek, and slid his jacket on.

"You`d better not be watching any other women."She scowled.

"I would never~!"He said innocently.

"Sure."She scoffed.

"I must say, Izaya, in the 13 years since we met, you haven`t aged a day."I smirked, leaning against the wall.

"Why thank you, Carli-Chan~"He smiled.

"You`re just as ugly as ever."I crossed my arms.

"Well, you`re not much to look at, either. It`s too bad you said that, I thought maybe you were finally trying to be nice to me~"He put on his best pouting face.

"Me? Nice to you? Tsk."I shook my head.

"You were perfectly nice to me when we first met. Actually, I may go as far as to say you had a small crush on me~"He grinned.

"Wha-I would never have feelings for a slug like you!"I exclaimed.

He laughed.

"Sure you wouldn`t, Carli-Chan~"He said, patting my shoulder as he walked out the door.

"That bastard."I scowled.

"You started it."Phoenix sighed.

~Meanwhile~

"Give it back!"Shizuka exclaimed, thrashing it Shinji as he held the cellphone above his head, and out of her reach.

"Who were you texting? Your borfriend?"He smirked, pushing her away.

"Izuku...is not..MY BOYFRIEND!"Shizuka screamed, charging at her brother.

A few inches from clawing his eyes out, something grabbed the back of her shirt, and lifted her about a foot off the ground.

"Eh?"She put her head back, looking up at whoever stopped her.

"What the hell is going on?"Shizuo scowled.

"Shinji took my cellphone."She pointed at Shinji, who paniced.

"Give it back."Shizuo commanded.

"Yes, sir."The younger boy said in fear, handing the phone back to Shizuka, who grinned triumphantly.

"Can you put me down now, dad?"Shizuka asked.

Shizuo let go of her, and walked away.

"I hate that guy."Shinji crossed his arms.

"I don`t care if you hate me, I`m your father, and nothing can change that. And trust me, you`re no walk in the park, either."Shizuo said from the kitchen, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah, you two have fun arguing. I`m going for a walk."Shizuka said, strolling out the door.

"I miss mom."Shinji complained.

"Me, too. When she`s around, you`re quiet."Shizuo sighed.

"Quit making excuses, and admit you love the woman already!"Shinji snapped.

"Eh?"Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"Every time you say something nice about her, or that she`s 'not half bad', you come up with some sort of excuse for saying it. Like when she tells you she loves you, and you say 'whatever'. She snaps at you, then you use that as an excuse to say you love her back!"The younger boy exclaimed.

"No, I don`t say it because she already knows I love her, and I say it when she snaps to keep her from yelling."Shizuo gritted his teeth.

"More excuses! It that all your made of? Lies and excuses?"Shinji asked.

"I have never lied to you, your mother, or Shizuka!"Shizuo growled.

"Suuuuureeeee."Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Go play with the flea`s kid, or something. Just get the hell out of my face."The irritated man said in agony, shooing the child away.

Shinji shook his head, and walked out the door.

~Meanwhile~

"One, two, one, two~!"Shizuka sang, skipping around in circles down the street.

She looked around, suddenly extremely bored.

"I`m so bored."She frowned, looking around.

The road she walked on was old, cracked, and barely ever used anymore.

She shuddered at the sound of muttering.

"Hello?"She exclaimed, turning around, and pulling a throwing knife from her boot.

Then, before she could do anything, a black figure with red eyes came racing at her, blade flailing around crazily.

She screamed loudly, hoping that for once, somebody would come to see what was wrong.

~To Be Continued~

(Again, I need to update more often! )


	25. Chapter 25

Keep Out (A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction)

Chapter 25

SLASH!

Shizuka collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from a large cut on her back.

She reached out to the black figure, pleading for help.

Then, everything went black.

~Later~

Shinji flipped through the tv channels, occasionally stopping on a channel that showed the news, listening to see if there was anything interesting going on.

"So bored..."He trailed off.

"A local Ikebukuro girl was found extremely injured behind an apartment complex earlier today. Doctors identifiyed her as Shizuka Heiwajima."The news woman said seriously.

"Dad!"Shinji exclaimed, panicing.

"What?"Shizuo scowled.

Shinji pointed at the tv.

Shizuo tensed up, quickly grabbing his phone.

~Meanwhile~

I walked into the living room to find Izaya watching cartoons with Hikari, and the twins playing checkers in the corner.

"I win~!"Izuru exclaimed, dumping lighter fuel on the checkerboard, and throwing a lit match onto it.

He laughed as it burst into flames.

Izuku sighed, shaking his head.

Suddenly, my pocket vibrated.

I scrambled to answer the call, waiting to hear how much Shizuo was suffering without me.

"Turn on the news. NOW!"Shizuo exclaimed.

"Izaya, news, now!"I snapped my fingers.

"Okay, Carli-Chan~"Izaya turned the channel, making Hikari whine in anger.

"-Shizuka Heiwajima sustained fatal cuts to her back, and is being held at the Ikebukuro hospital."The news anchor`s words made my blood run cold.

I dropped my phone, and raced out the door, not bothering to see which coat I grabbed.

I groaned in irritation as I realized I grabbed Izaya`s coat, but quickly got over it, sliding on the jacket as I raced down the street.

The roads went on forever, the traffic never ending.

Finally, FINALLY, I slammed the hospital doors open.

"Shizuka Heiwajima-where is she?"I exclaimed, grabbing the receptionist by the front of his shirt.

"Room B203"He said.

I let go of him, and raced down the hallway as fast as my legs would carry me, desperatly scanning the doors as I went.

I eventually found it, and forced the door open, breaking the lock.

"Shizuka!"I exclaimed.

My eyes darted to Shizuka, who laid there, limp, and lifeless.

My ears were immediatly attacked by the sound of a flatlining heart monitor.

"NO!"I screamed, running twords the hospital bed.

"Ma`am, please calm down!"A guard said, grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me!"I commanded, tears streaming down my face.

I watched as they tried to restart her heart, but failing every time.

After five minutes of deafening silence, I was able to think clearly, and pay attention to things besides my dying daughter.

"I`m sorry, but, she`s gone."The doctor said sympathetically.

I stood there for a second, confused, processing what he had just said.

My entire body went numb, and I collapsed to my knees, completely cold except for the warm tears running down my face.

"No, sir! You can`t just-"The door bust down before the voice could finish talking.

"What happened?"Shizuo exclaimed.

"Shizuka!"Shinji pushed past him.

"Carli? What the hell are you doing on the floor?"Shizuo looked down at me.

But I just kept staring blankly at the heart monitor, which they had turned off moments ago.

"What? No!"Shinji blinked back tears.

"I`m sorry."The nurse said sympathetically.

"What?"Shizuo asked.

"It`s Shizuka...she..."Shinji`s sentance ended in a small squeak.

"Dead."I said flatly..

Everyone in the room looked at me.

"Let`s go home. I don`t want to be here. Could you carry me, Shizuo? I can`t feel my legs."I said shakily, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Whatever."He leaned down and picked me up, and I immediatly buried my face in his shirt, sobbing.

"Are you coming, or not?"He looked at Shinji.

"Yeah."Shinji nodded, following Shizuo out the door.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
